What The 1 The Beginning
by teba77
Summary: “My water just broke.” I screamed out followed by fainting guy’s and screaming girls. “Get the doctor!” I screamed out and the doctor ran in here followed by the nurse.
1. Trailer

What the 1 The Beginning

Preview

**The gang know each other, but arent friends**

_Show them in the locker room_

"Hi, I'm Troy." "I'm Gabriella."

**Feelings go haywire when they play truth or dare and have to kiss**

_Show's the gang at a party_

"I dare you to kiss Gabriella on the lips for a minute."

**When the guy's have a thick plan they ask the girls out**

_Show's the guy's walking up to the girls_

"Gabi, will you go out with me."

**But add some extra people**

_Show's James_

"Gabriella I would like you to meet James."

_Tori_

"Troy this is Tori."

_Michael_

"Taylor meet Michael."

_Chelsea_

"Chad, Chelsea. Chelsea, Chad."

_Brian_

"Kelsi this is Brian."

_Natasha_

"Jas, this is Tasha. Natasha."

_Charles_

"Shar, this is Charles."

_Andrea_

"Zeke, this is Andrea."

_Christopher_

"Jessica this is Christopher. Chris for short."

_Victoria_

"Ryan this is Victoria."

**Gabriella starts getting sick**

_Show's Gabriella going to the hospital_

"Gabriella Montez."

**There relationship is just as strong**

_Show's Gabriella and Troy laying down_

"Gabi, I Love you."

"I Love you too, Troy."

**But the more times she visits the hospital the closer she comes to the truth**

_Show's Gabriella at the hospital_

"So Miss Montez we think we might know what's wrong but just to be sure we're going to take more tests and ask you some questions."

**But there parents really start pushing it**

_Show's them all in a room_

"You guy's need to stop this mess. You will date who we want you to date."

**What happens when she finds out the most unbelieveable news ever**

_Show's Gabriella at the hospital_

"I'm what?!!!!!!!!!!!."

**Finding that out and adding there parents**

_Show's everyone at her house_

"You guy's will break up with your girlfriends or you won't be able to follow your dream and become basketball stars."

**What will happen to Gabriella**

_Show's Gabriella at the park_

"I can't believe he did this to me. I love him so much. Why am I such an idiot? Why?"

**Is she going back to them or leaving for good**

_Show's Gabriella in front of an old house_

"I guess this is where I'll be for awhile."

What The 1 The Beginning

"I can't believe this is happening to me."

Starring

Gabriella Montez

Jessica Hopkins

Troy Bolton

Taylor McKessie

Chad Danforth

Zeke Baylor

Kelsi Nielson

Jason Cross

Ryan Evans

Sharpay Evans


	2. Age Two

**What The 1 The Beginning**

**Two Years Old**

January 14, 1991. It was a warm night in Texas and the most anticipating game was going on. It was the Houston Rockets against the New York Knicks. The crowd was going wild as number two past it to number five who did a fake shot and passed it to number twelve who took the shot at the buzzer. Every body was on there feet and watched as the shot went in. The Houston Texas had won. The crowd went wild Everybody ran of the stands. The five starters were immediately picked up off the ground and the four other great players were also picked up.

"Hi, I'm Troy."

"I'm Gabriella."

"Hi Gabriella."

"Hi Troy."

"I'm Chad and you two our acting like my parents." He said that but then received a slap.

"Stop being mean."

"Ow, why did you hit me?"

"You deserved it you meany head."

"What did I do to you… you… girl?"

"You were being mean you boy."

"I didn't even say anything to you."

"You didn't have to. I just know you're a meany head."

"Fine. I know you're a girl."

"Well, I'm Taylor."

"You two our funny to watch I'm Jason."

"Jason it's not cool to make fun of people."

"I'm not making fun of people I'm just laughing."

"What do you call that?"

"I call that laughing."

"It's the same thing as making fun of people."

"No it's not. There's a different."

"Whatever I'm Kelsi."

"I'm Zeke and my mom is a baker and is teaching me how to bake. Someday I'm going to be both a baker and a basketball player."

"Well, I'm going to be both a singer and a actress."

"Here we go again. Sharpay, you're such a drama queen."

"You know what Ryan shut up."

"Whatever. I'm Ryan and I'm following my dad and becoming someone special. A basketball player."

"Ryan stop being a drama king." Sharpay mimicked.

"I'm Jessica and I'm going to be the only person special. I am going to be a Cheerleader."

"I'm two years old." Troy said.

"So am I." Gabriella said.

"My dad once told me that I was going to be the best basketball player ever and all I had to do is focus." Tory said.

"My mom told me that I am smart for my age. She said I was going to be a genius."

"That's cool. My mom said I would have to study hard to stay in basketball."

"Ooh, maybe I can be a tutor for you."

"What's that?"

"A person that teaches another person something they don't know but isn't a teacher."

"What's a teacher?"

"A teacher is a person that teaches a classroom of people."

"That's cool but what is a classroom?"

"A room where the teachers teach the students."

"What's a student?"

"Well, a student is what we will be when we go to school."

"And school is?"

"School is the place where we go to learn."

"I though the classroom is where we learn."

"Yes, but the classroom is in the school."

"So, in school we go to a classroom where the teacher teaches the students which is what we will be when we go to school."

"Exactly! You are smart. You have an advanced vocabulary."

"Two questions. One what does advanced mean and two what does vocabulary mean."

"Advanced means above. Vocabulary is the words you use. You'll learn more about vocabulary in school."

"Oh. What else will I learn in school."

"Your ABC's"

"My what."

"Your ABC's. it's all the letters in the alphabet."

"What's an alphabet and what is a letter."

"Every word you speak has a letter in the alphabet."

"I don't get it."

"I is a letter in the alphabet. Don't is a word and break it down you get four letters. Words our broken up into letters and in school you'll learn all about letters and words and numbers."

"What's a number?"

"A number is like a letter but in stead of making words it's digits like 123."

"So I is a letter and 1 is a number."

"Can you teach me the ABC's? I want to be advanced."

"O.k. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY and Z now I know my ABC's next time wont you sing it with me."

"ABCD…E…F… what?"

"ABCDEF…G…H…I…J…K…L…M…N…O…P…Q…R…S…T…U…V…W…X…Y… and Z."

"ABCDEF…G…H…I…J…K…L…M…N…O…P…Q…R…S…T…U…V…W…X…Y…Z."

"You got it now do it faster."

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ."

"You got it."

"I would have never learned it if it wasn't for you."

Our you two done acting like my parents?" Chad rudely interrupted.

"Why are you such a meany head you meany head?" Taylor said hitting Chad once again. Jason started to laugh but ended up getting slapped as well but by Kelsi. That caused the rest of them to start laughing while Chad and Jason complained about there arms.

"Come on Gabriella we need to get home."

"O.k. daddy. Bye."

"You too Troy."

"O.k. bye." one by one they each went home. All with smiles knowing they had made a friend.

**The end! Of the whole story. Yep it's all done. Nothing else happens in there exciting lives. Nothing. They all grow up, get married, have children, grand children, and maybe even great-grandchildren and the die old. Yep that's what happens. I wish that would happen but it doesn't. sigh. They do all grow up and get married and have kids and grand children and great grandchildren but it happens in a different way. And of course I know the different way and you don't. I know how rude. But you guy's aren't going to know unless you read the whole story. Yep, so they do live a happily ever after but after the trauma of growing up and making mistakes and having pressure. Being in bad relationships and being stuck in them. You know all the good stuff you'll read in this story. Yep, so they all live happily ever after in a castle and all that good stuff. Well, actually they live in mansion but you don't need to know that. Whatever. Yeah so read enjoy the drama and don't get to mad at Troy later on. Actually don't get mad at any of them. Well, bye.**


	3. Truth or Dare

What The 1 The Beginning

Truth or Dare

Chapter 2

It's a nice summer day in June. Ten eight year olds were walking around a park.

"I can't believe schools out." Young Jason said.

"I know what you mean. It seemed like yesterday was the beginning now its the end." Kelsi replied.

"Well, I, for one, am glad. I couldn't take another day in school. I think I have an F or something." Chad said with a drastic sigh.

"Leave it to Chad to say something like that." Taylor replied to Chad's statement.

"At least we have parties, and basketball to keep us busy." Ryan said.

"I know can you believe it. Cause of our parents fame we have middle school parties to attend to." Jessica replied.

"They even said I could bake cookies or bring my mom's famous brownies." Zeke said.

"I don't blame them. Your mom's brownies are the best brownies in the world and your cookies are pretty good too." Sharpay replied.

"Parties, cookies, and basketball are the only things keeping me entertained this vacation." Troy said sadness in his voice.

"Ah, Troy are you going to miss me." Gabi replied in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, you're my bests friend and your going to L.A. I'm just going to miss seeing my best friend. Oh my God how am I going to survive without you." Troy said sadly.

"Ah, Troy, it won't be for that long. I'll only be gone for a months." she tried.

"A month. You know how long a month is. It's almost a year."

"Troy, stop exaggerating. A months is only 30 day's. I'll only be gone for 20 of those days."

"I know but I'll be bored. My best friend won't be here."

"You guy's keep acting like my parents." Chad rudely interrupted another one of their moments.

"Chad, will you stop that your making them blush." Taylor said slapping Chad on the arm smiling.

"Ow, that hurts."

"Well, anyways let's get to the party." Troy said after everyone had there laughs.

"O.K. Troy." Gabriella said standing up. They walked in silent to the party. When they got there they rung the doorbell and waited. A minute later the door opened.

"Hey you guy's come in. The parties downstairs." The host, Brandon, said. They went to the party and sat down. "O.K. now that everyone's here we're going to play Truth or Dare."

"Um… What's Truth or Dare?" Troy asked.

"Well, Truth is when we ask a question and you have to answer in a truth and dare is when you have to do whatever we say." Another kid said.

"O.k."

"So Truth or Dare, Troy." Brandon asked him.

"Um… Dare I guess."

"I dare you to kiss Gabriella on the lips for a minute."

Both Gabriella and Troy started blushing. Another kid at the party said, "Brandon, there eight year olds. I think there to young for kissing."

"Blake, he chose dare and that was the only dare I could think of. Plus, it's not like he doesn't want too. Those two act like couples might as well let them kiss." Brandon replied smirking when he said the last sentence.

"O.k. it's settled. You two kiss. One minute and you can stop. The kiss has to be real. Now that I am clear start." One of the most popular girls at the middle school said in a snobbish but nice voice. Troy and Gabriella just stared at each other. Both way to nervous to move.

Finally Chad and Taylor pushed them to each other until there lips touched.

Gabriella's POV

O.M.G. I'm kissing Troy! I've liked him every since the day we meet and I can't believe his lips are against mine. He deepened the kiss and I have to contain myself from getting to caught up. I don't want him to know I like him. That's something he could use against me. His mouth is so warm. Was that a shill? Oh God it was. I'm hopelessly falling for my best friend and I'm only eight years old. I didn't even know eight year olds could fall in love. I think it's been a minute. I don't know all I know is I'm not pulling away until he does. What if he's pulling away right now and I can't tell. Gabriella, carefully pull back a little bit. There's a hand on my back. O.M.G. it's his hand. I think I'm going to faint. I can't see, I can't see, I can't see. My world is going black. Why is my world going black? Oh yeah I closed them. O.k. Gabriella here's your task. Slowly open your eyes to see what's going on. I mean you guy's are still kissing.

I slowly but surely opened my eyes. His eyes were closed but he looked like he was enjoying the kiss. My arms and hands were on his neck. I wonder how they got there. You know sometimes I think they have a mind of their own. O.k. Gabs, slowly ever so slowly move your hands from his um… hair. Great, Gabi you ruined his perfectly done hair. Forget that slowly move your hands from his neck, hair area and drop them.

As much as I tried to move my hands they stayed there. They just wouldn't want to move. Ugh. Not how I wanted my day to go. I admit I do want to feel his lips but I didn't want to show him any kind of emotion besides friendship and I'm basically making out here. Stop parting your lips. Gosh, Gabriella what do you want? Do you want him not to like you anymore?

I'm over exaggerating all you really have to do is pull back and that's it.

Oh no this is really bad. Really, really bad. I can't pull away. I'm stuck kissing him until he pulls back. Wait a ding dong of a minute. Why hasn't he pulled back yet? Maybe he likes me. I mean he did act all sad when he mentioned the fact that I'm leaving on a vaca...

Ow! That hurt. Somebody just pulled my lips from his and now I'm experience extreme pain on my lips. I need some air. Fresh air. All I remember is his warm lips soft on mine.

"So, that kiss looked so hot and lasted for about ten minutes." one of those middle school students said. I can totally see my face going red. Oh, no Troy's staring at me. What to do, what to do? Oh yeah stare back. This is not too bad. I just hope he doesn't know about my love for him.

What am I saying… err thinking? He probably already knows and that's why he hasn't…

"Earth to Gabriella." this Brandon kid said waving a hand over my face. "I hate to break your day dream but we do have a game to play and I want you to ask." I nodded my head slowly. Think Gabriella. You can get back at someone now. How 'bout your dear friend Taylor. Who's always there to make umm… you kiss when you don't want to or are afraid to. Truth I'll ask her if she likes Chad and dare I'll have her to kiss Chad. HaHaHa aren't I the meanest.

This is for me and Troy. Oh Troy how must I love a guy this much. We're both…

"Gabriella!!!!!!!!!!" the whole place said rudely pulling me out of my thoughts about Troy.

"Troy, you need to control your girl and her feelings. We're going to be here all day if you don't." Embarrassed Nope. Flushed Yep. I think I love Troy more than anyone else in this world. Oh Troy. Hold on Gabi get a hold of your self and ask Taylor her question. What was Taylor's question. O.M.G. I forgot her question. I think I forgot how to speak too. Right foot Left foot and continue in that pattern. Need to go with the flow. Another way of saying I need to get the heck out of here. I need help. I knew I needed help when I started to like him but now I know I need help.

Open your mouth and act like your speaking. Wait, a little riddle of minute I lost all use of my brain. Well, I love Troy, Can't talk, and I'm stuck in my stupid mind for the rest of my loveless life. I know, let's think about Troy. Troy and his dreamy face, lips, and body. I love him so much. Oh God I can feel myself blushing. What I want to do is kiss his perfect and soft lips. I am driving myself insane. Hey is that my cell phone. Saved by the phone. I think. I reached into my pants and grabbed my phone. I can move. Amazing. Maybe when I stop thinking about Troy I can. That's it. I will not think about him again.

"Hello!" I answered in a very weird voice. I think it's between my love for him and the fear of loosing him. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, Troy, blah, blah, blah was all I heard. It might have been about the vacation. "Come again."

This time I heard the words. My mom was telling me to give Troy the phone. At the mention of Troy's name I blushed. I seem to be doing a lot of blushing. I walked over to him and gave him the cell phone.

"Hello!" he said then there was a lot of talking on the other end. There was a lot of talking but I tuned out on the talking I was just listening to his hot voice. His super hot blue eyes were staring at me. He said bye and handed me the phone. "Gabs, your going to my house because both our parents are gone. Apparently your parents decided to leave you here and take my parents instead. Oh well. That means I have my best friend for the whole summer." The whole summer at Troy's. dreams really do come true. Why am I blushing? Great! Oh well let's see if I can get Taylor's question. It has to do with the game we're playing. Truth or dare. That's it ask Taylor Truth or Dare. I really am a genius. Also I think my plan is working.

"So Gabriella, are you going to stand there with a dreamy look on your face all day." a very mean and ugly eighth grader said.

"Taylor." was the only thing I can get out of my mouth. I mean seriously I had to stop thinking about a certain hot guy I can't name.

"Dare, duh, I know in your state of mind you will have me do something that shouldn't be considered a dare. Since I've known you for a long time now I know when to do things and when not to." She replied. You know what just because of that I'm going to have to make her kiss Chad for one minute also.

"Kiss Chad. Lips. One Minute. Get it. Got it. Good." I replied in a sing song voice. Troy's smiling at me and Chad and Taylor are glaring at me. Hey she's the one that said that. I'm just telling her to stop with her scientific theory's.

They stand there very uncomfortable for awhile; so I looked at Troy with a mischievous smile. He caught on and we both pushed them closer until there lips connected.

Chad's POV

O.M.G. O.M.G. O.M.G. O.M.G. O.M.G. and O.M.G. I'm kissing Taylor on the lips. Don't panic. Remember you're the cool dude that she just loves to slap most of the time. I love it when she slaps me. It means she knows I exist. Got to remember to thank Gabi for giving me this moment. I know I like Taylor more than a friend but that's it. I know Gabi loves Troy because of the way she looked at him after the kiss. But that's that. I'm going to have to ask her about it. Right after I thank her.

I'm eight and I know eight year olds can't like anybody but I do. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who likes someone. I like my best friend who just happens to love hitting me. Her hands is in my afro. Wow, I've always knew I liked her for a very good reason. She's a very good kisser. I hope I am too.

Ok Chad, when she pulls away silently say thank you to Gabi and sit down or ask Jason. I love the way I feel when her lips are on mine. I really, really, really have to thank Gabi for this.

Ow, Ow, Ow, and Ow. Now I know what Gabi felt like when someone tore your lips from the one person you like. Gosh it hurts. I need a plan. A way to get to that situation again. I know I'll team up with Gabi and we'll come up with a plan together.

"Chad, ask a question." Brandon said. I nodded my head and gave a innocent look at Jason.

"Hey, Jas, why don't you take the question. Truth or Dare." I think us guy's have a way of hiding our feelings. Gabi was all blushing and had a daze on her face and Troy was blushing but didn't look dazed. So yeah, us guy's can control our feelings and not show are emotion.

"Well, Chad, dude, a dare might make me kiss a girl and a truth will make me tell the truth so I'll go with the dare." he finished and earned a slap on the arm by Kelsi. That caused him to smile.

"Well, dude today might just be your lucky day. Studying you I learned a couple of things. One was that you my friend want to kiss your best friend over there. You know Kelsi. That's your dare dude. Kiss Kelsi on the lips for a minute." Jason's smile quickly faded and he turned towards Kelsi, took a deep breath, and kissed her.

Kelsi's POV

Wow, wow, wow, and wow! I'm kissing my best friend on the lips. Don't Panic Kelsi. Whatever you do don't Panic. O.M.G. I can feel his arms around me. Man, do I like him. No, I love him. Ever since I meat him I knew I liked him and the more I got to know him the more I started loving him. And right now I'm pretty sure I love him.

If I have to ask a question I'm going to pick Sharpay. I love him and I love Chad who might just like Taylor and Gabi who really loves Troy and Troy likes her. I don't think guy's know about these things until there much older. The guy's probably just like the girls they had to kiss while us girls love the guy's. I don't know. When Gabi and Taylor were pulled away from…

Ouch… Pain… how rude can middle school students get. They can't just pull you away from the one Guy you love like that. Now that they did not only did they interrupt your thoughts but they tore your lips from the guy you wanted your lips on all of your life since you've known them.

"Ok Kelsi, You ask the next question." I quickly looked at Sharpay as to tell her to pick one. To lazy to talk.

"Let's see, as much as I don't want to end up like you and Gabi, and Tay, I'm going to have to pick dare." I nodded at her and looked at Zeke.

"Hey, Zeke, you owe me cookies. Oh and I want you and Shar, to kiss for a minute." Cookies and kissing the love of my life. What an amazing day.

I look at Zeke who slowly but surely walks up to Sharpay. Then I looked at Ryan who was smirking and putting Jessica's hands over his eyes while she smiles at him.

Looks like they are going to be the last one. Depends on what Zeke asks.

Zeke's POV

Love or like is in the air. Wait… it's summer. Never mined. Anyways I kissed Sharpay who deepened it. This is the most amazing kiss I've ever had. It kind of was the first one but never mined that. I love the feeling of her perfect lips on mine. I mean every thing about her is perfect. Her smile, her laugh, her lips, and everything else. That's probably why I like her so much.

Hey, that was not a minute. Someone just rudely pulled me away from her. Bye my love I will be back for you. I defiantly need to stop watching Chick Flicks while I'm baking. Not good. Not good at all.

"Ok Baylor, ask away." some eight grader dude told me.

"Ryan…" I trailed off."

"What the hey." he said pulling Jessica for a kiss.

Jessica's POV

Ryan! He sure knows how to make a girl feel special. He didn't even wait for them. He just went straight ahead and kissed me. I'm do lucky.

O.M.G. I'm in love. Jess, don't panic. You'll get through this. I mean he kissed you maybe just maybe he loves you to. Breathe, all you need to do is breathe.

Question! Do eight year olds feel love?

I don't know. I feel all sparkly inside. I may not know what love is but I know what I'm feeling and I feel like I'm in love.

My hot blonde best friend. I'm in love. I'm in lo…

Ow… Ow… ow… ow. That hurt so bad. It felt like someone ripped off my lips.

"Jessica, ask away. You can either ask one of your friends that didn't already get asked or you can ask one of us." Brandon said.

"Um… Gabi. I'll ask you. Truth or Dare?" She started blushing. Probably remembering Troy's lips on hers. If she says truth which is probably what she won't say I'll ask her if she enjoyed the kiss and if she loves Troy. If dare I'll tell her to kiss Troy. Knowing her she wants to but will glare at me and very awkwardly kiss him.

"Um… Dare. No Truth. No dare. No truth. No defiantly dare." She said with nervousness present in her voice.

"I'm just going to go with the dare one for you. I dare you to… kiss… Troy… for… a… nother… minute." As I predicted she glared at me and walked over to Troy. Then she placed her lips on his and they started to kiss again.

I'm a genius!

Gabriella's POV AGAIN

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Dreams do come true. I'm kissing him again. I can't believe I'm kissing him again.

When his lips weren't on mine I felt so… so… alone. I new I needed to start scheming on a way to get his lips on mine again. Here I am. I new I was friends with her for a reason.

Ok Gabi. You can do this. All you have to do is move your lips all the way up and you'll be ok. I just hope they allow me to kiss him…

Darn it. This time they didn't allow me o kiss him. They broke me away from the love of my life. Think Gabi. Think. You can do something to get him to kiss you again. Wear something different act a different way at his house tonight. There has got to be a way to get his lips on yours again.

"Gabriella, it seems to us that you are always in a daydream after a kiss with your dream guy. We want you to ask the next person or you can just tell him you love him." this eighth grade girl told me. I know one thing. I'm never ever going to tell him until I know he likes me. That is in the best friends that fall for each other rule book. Duh! I bought it at the book store the day I found out I loved my best friend.

I put on my thinking face which was actually my serious face which would usually mean I'm seriously thinking about something I mean it's my thinking face and my serious face so of course it has to mean I'm seriously thinking about something.

"Ok I seriously thinking about it but I'll go with the first one. Um… who do I ask?"

"Why don't you ask Troy. I mean maybe he'll pick dare and then you two will kiss again." Chad said which caused a lot of things. Snickering, slapping, hey, and blushing. The blushing was coming from me.

How do I ask Troy a question and not make it cry out saying I want you. I know you just can't. so here's the plan brain. I'm going to ask Troy he'll say dare and I'll tell him to do whatever he wants to do. Great idea. But if it doesn't earn me a kiss from his perfectly soft lips I'll blame you brain. Now that, that's settled. I have a plan to perform.

"Um… Ok. I'll ask Troy. Troy, Truth or Dare?" I never planned a truth. What if he say's…

"Um.. Dare." Never mine that. Why does it feel like all eyes are on me? Oh! Because everyone's eyes are on me. Say the right words. Um… Say the…

Oh boy. I knew I loved him for a very good reason. I didn't even have to say anything. He just walked up to me and kissed me. This better last along time. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. OMG I love him so mush. It hurts sometimes. Like when they pull us APART. Which is exactly what they just did. Gosh, I barely got to feel his lips. That was only five seconds. This is just not fair. I get him to finally kiss me for the first time and then they pull us apart, then a second time they pull us apart then I got him a third time and less than five seconds pass before they pull us apart.

"Ok, Troy, why don't you ask someone." Brandon said.

"Anybody?" Troy asked.

"Yep, anyone you want. By the looks on your face I know who you'll ask. Great! You two will go back and forth until the rest of us get to play." he replied.

"Um… Gabi." he was right. I think I'm going to go with truth. Hmm. You to spite them I'll choose truth.

"Um… Truth." everyone looked disappointed. Do they all want me to kiss him.

"By any chance, do you like me as more than a friend?" I can tell him the truth. You know the one that goes like I don't like you I love you or I can stop it at the like you part. I can also lie and say yes. I'll take the lie. But what if figures out I'm lying to him. He's my best friend he knows me so well. What if he likes me and when I say yes, he figures out I'm lying and then thinks I don't adore him at all. Then he stops talking to me. How would I live? How would I survive? Hey! Survive and live is the same thing. OMG I think I'm going to loose my mind.

"No!" I say. Everybody is looking at me like I'm going mad. Which I am, but they don't need to know that. "But, I do love you." I say that ever so quiet so that not even I could hear it. I hope he didn't hear me. I don't want to risk the heart break.

What? Did I possibly say the right thing that got him happy and wanting to kiss me. Or did I say the wrong thing making him wanting to kiss me to see if I change my mind. Or did I possibly say the wrong thing and then he heard the right thing making him want to kiss me. Or did I say the right thing and then the wrong thing making him want to kiss me because he wants me to change my mind. Or did I just say the right things and wrong things together. I guess I'll find out when somebody pull…

Can I ever fully enjoy a kiss. I guess not. I mean this is the forth time I kissed him and someone pulled us apart.

"Now do you like me." he said it with tears in his eyes. Maybe he likes me and isn't catching on with my lies. Wait! I told the truth. No wonder everyone has there eyes on me. Because I was telling the truth. Wow! That is so cool. Now how do I continue to tell the truth without upsetting him. You know if he does really like me and I say I don't like him and everybody can tell it's the truth; how do I continue my truth spree and then say I love him. How bout this, I lie saying yes, or I tell the truth like drag him to the corner and tell him I love him. Hmm… I look at the gang and I can tell they know all about me being in love. That's why they are mouthing tell him you love him.

I look into Troy's eyes and grab his hand. I lead him to the other side of the room and look at him.

"Ok Troy, you didn't let me finish. I don't like you I love you." finally I said it. I told him I loved him. He smiles. That's good. Him smiling make butterflies fly down my spine. For the fifth time today he kissed me. Hopefully this time we'll go along time. I deepened the kiss.

Almost as fast as it started it ended. He pulled back. Why! I don't know all I know is he's staring into my eyes.

"Gabi, I love you too." he says. I threw my arms around him for a hug and then whisper in his ear that I loved him. Looking around I could see all my friends making out with the one they liked. I smiled at Troy and leaned up to kiss him.

I may be eight and I may not fully know what I'm feeling but I know one thing and that is that I am in love with him. I don't know what's going to happen in the future but if I'm with him I'll get through anything.

_**Finally! This took me along time to get done. I mean I had to make it as interesting as my brain wanted the eight year olds to be. Seriously I had to work on this for a long time to get it to my brains standard. How fun huh. Anyways in about a week I'll have the third chapter up and ready. So till then bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Will You

**What The 1**

**The Beginning**

**Will You…**

December 30, 2001. It was a lovely New Years Eve, eve. The girls were all at Gabriella's house gossiping as usual; while the guy's were making sure, they had a thick plan.

Girls POV

They were sitting around Gabriella's house talking and gossiping.

"So, what do you think the guy's are up to?" Sharpay asked. The girls each looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know but I hope to find out soon. I can't take not knowing what Rye, is doing." Jessica said.

"Me and you both. I can't take the suspense. Troy's been acting weird and I don't know why. I love him so much. Shar, you and Ryan live together. You have to know what the guy's are planning." Gabriella said sadness present in her voice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but Ryan has been avoiding me lately. I just don't understand guys. One minute they're fine and another minute they run away from you. I love Zeke and him doing this is hurting." Sharpay replied.

"I Know. I love Jason and this is making no sense. How can guy's say they love you and then mess with your mind like this?" Kelsi said.

"I don't know but this is ridiculous. Maybe we should have never told them we loved them. That might have saved us some hurt. I mean what if there feelings changed and they don't like us and they're planning some way of breaking it to us?" Taylor said frantically.

"I would not be able to take the hurt. I mean I really love him and if he did something like that, I would probably disappear. I'd probably end up in my dream house. It has to be a very big expensive abandoned house. It has to have everything I want in it too. Good thing I already know where to find one." Gabriella told them.

"Your crazy, Gabi. If I were you, I would get back at him. If Rye ever did that to me, I would totally do it back to him. Get a guy to ask me out and totally rub it in his face or something." Jessica replied.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Jess. You can't run away from your problems. I mean if he does something you should do it back." Taylor said agreeing.

"I don't know Tay, I mean I agree with the running away from your problems thing but I don't think you're quite accurate. You shouldn't just get back at him. That would make you lower than him." Kelsi replied.

"Totally have to agree with you, Kels. Running away won't work and fighting back really won't work so the only thing left is the leaving it be. Although the crying thing won't work sitting around and pretending that it doesn't hurt always works for me." Sharpay said agreeing with Kelsi.

"I don't know you guy's. If something like that were to happen to me I wouldn't be able to let myself pretend it doesn't hurt and I know I really wouldn't let myself fight back and try to hurt him. Those things just don't work fro me." Gabriella said.

"Gabs, pretending it doesn't hurt also means you don't have to talk to him. The fighting back means you get another guy and hurt the guy that hurt you. Those are, basically, the only two strategies in the best friends that fall for each other and break up handbook. There's nothing in there about disappearing." Sharpay said.

"You read those too?" Gabriella asks.

"Duh, I fell for my best friend the least I could do is buy the whole collection of books on it. Anyways, if you have the books then why did you get that crazy idea of yours?" Sharpay asked her back.

"Well, I've read the whole thing scanned it and then read it again and it does talk about leaving. It states "that if your best friend swept you off your feet than leaving is the best thing to do". It also says, "you just have to make sure you get rich and quick". In addition, since I've read the whole thing scanned it and read it again I know that. The last rule in the book." Gabriella said with a duh face.

"Gosh, Gabi, leave it to you to tell us something like that. It might be in the rule book but nobody would ever do it." Jessica said with a drastic sigh.

"I never said I would do it. I said I would probably do that. You guy's got everything mixed up." Gabriella said with an even more drastic sigh. They started laughing really hard.

"We're crazy. Why are we even thinking about are guy's not liking us anymore? We don't really have to worry right now. We know they like us a little for right now at least." Kelsi said when they settled down.

"Yeah, and if they do we still have each other." Taylor said. They each got up and hugged each other.

* * *

**With The Guy's**

They were all in Troy's house trying to fix all their mistakes in their plan.

"Here's the plan, we call the girls and ask them on a date." Troy started.

"Yeah! We want it at 5:00 so we have plenty of time to do our thing." Jason said for once being serious.

"First, we take them to a movie." Zeke said starting the date.

"Second, we take them to a restaurant." Ryan said.

"Third, A walk through a park and that's when we split." Chad said.

"From the park we take them to our house." Troy said.

"When we get there, the house will be set up with banners and decorations that are asking them our question." which is will you go out with me." Jason said.

"We kind of have to let them go in and we wait for a minute. Then when we get in there we wait for their answer." Zeke said.

"It all depends on what they say, but if it's a yes, we kiss them on the lips." Ryan said.

"Yeah, and if the whole day went bye the right time we will be kissing them and it would be exactly New Years Day." Chad finished.

"Ok, we got our plan so let's start with the phone call." Ryan said.

Troy grabbed his phone and called Gabriella's house.

(_Girl's, _**Guy's)**

_Hello!_

**Hey, Gab's.**

_Hey, Troy what's Up?_

**Well, I wanted to ask you out on a date.**

_Of course, when should I be ready?_

**Be ready by 5:00 tomorrow afternoon.**

_Ok I'll be ready by then._

**Good! Now can you put Taylor on?**

_Why do you want, Taylor?_

**Chad wants to talk to her.**

_Ok, Troy, I love you Bye._

**Love you more.**

_You wish._

**Nope, I don't because I know I do.**

_Whatever, I know I love you more than you love me and that's all that matters._

**You wish Babe. I love you much more than you love me.**

_You know we could be here all day so how 'bout we settle on we both love each other the same._

**Fine, but everybody knows I love you the most.**

_No, they know I love you the most._

_**Will you two shut up? You both love each other. Gosh, you two will drive us all crazy.**_

**Sorry, bye, Gabi and remember this, I love you.**

_I know, and I love you more._

**No, I love you more.**

_That's impossible Troy I love you more._

**That is the most impossible statement in the world. I love you more.**

_**Here we go again. Will you two shut up?**_

**Ouch! Fine look Gabi I love you, you love me, and they are all crazy ok.**

_I totally agree with them being crazy and us loving each other._

_**Hey, we're not crazy you two are.**_

_Nope, You guys are. Anyways we'll give the phone up._

_**Finally, someone else gets to talk.**_

**Hey, Taylor you there.**

_Yeah, Chad, I'm here._

**Ok, well, do you want to go out with me tomorrow at 5:00?**

_I'd Love too._

**Good! Unlike some people, we'll give the phone up. Give the phone to Kelsi.**

_Ok Chad, I love you._

**I love you too.**

_Bye!_

**Bye!**

**Kelsi, are you there?**

_Yep, hey Jas._

**Hey, Kels, Did Gabi go upstairs?**

_Yep, did Troy?_

**Yep, I think he said something about sneaking over for a make out session.**

_Hmm… Gabi said she was going upstairs to make out with Troy._

**Ha, they know each other too well.**

_Yeah, they do. That's why we all think they're crazy._

**Yep, so Kelsi listen. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow at five?**

_Sure, but why are we starting at 5:00?_

**We have a long schedule.**

_What's the first thing?_

**That's for me to know, and you to never find out. You'll never know until tomorrow.**

_Fine, Love you._

**Love you too. Give the phone to Sharpay.**

_Ok_

**Shar, are you there?**

_Yeah! OMG I can totally hear noises from upstairs._

**Why don't you go up to see?**

_Scary but I'll do it._

Sharpay slowly made her way with the girls upstairs. When they got to the room; they slowly opened it. The girls giggled at the sight. Gabriella and Troy were lying on her bed making out.

_They're making out._

**No kidding, I could have told you that. Hmm, how about all of us just head over there and I can tell you when we get there.**

_Ok we'll be downstairs._

**Bye, Love you.**

_Bye! Love you too._

They hanged up and the guy's made their way to the Gabriella's house. When they got there, the girls greeted them and let them in.

"Hey, Gabi's not much of a host, huh?" Chad asked.

"Well, on any other day she would be better but today is Troy Day." Jessica said.

"Troy Day! That's Rich. I guess on Troy Day she forgets about her friends and goes to eat Troy's face off." Jason said.

"Ewe! Jason! Gabi doesn't eat his face she sucks on his lips and him hers." Kelsi replied to Jason's comment.

**While they were talking and commenting on the Troyella relationship; the Troyella couple was talking about themselves.**

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

Troy is amazing. I love him so much and he knows that. Our kisses became more passionate and loving. Every time we kiss it seems to me something's missing. Well nothings missing but I just get so nervous. I feel that he'll kiss me and feel nothing and I'll loose him forever. Loosing Troy forever would be the all time worst thing that could ever happen to me. I don't even know why I keep thinking like this.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I love you so much, Troy." I had to let him know that.

He smiles at me and then replied, "I love you so much more." I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. I think there's one way to fully keep a guy. Actually I'm not sure that's how you keep the guy. I guess I'll give it to him. I don't know why I'm thinking like this but I guess if he loves me than this is a way to find out.

I can test him with this. I mean I'll give it to him but I'll see how he reacts. If he asks me if I'm sure than he passes and if he flats out just goes for it then he'll fail. He better pass. If he fails then that means our relationship will fail.

Ok Gabi lets start. I depended the kiss and pull him on top of me. I grab the end of his shirt and started to pull it up. He keeps his arms straight and I struggled to get it off. "Troy, stop." I tell him.

"Fine." he says pulling his shirt over his head. I smile and lean up to kiss him. I start pulling my plan. I start to move my hands up and down on his back and then all over his chest. I hear him moan. He then breaks the kiss and rolls off of me pulling me on top. I lean down to kiss him and feel my way around his body. He moans in my mouth and wraps his arms around me. I don't think he gets where I'm going at.

I grab my shirt and start to pull it off. When it was off Troy gasps. He then pushes me a little so I was on my back and starts to move his hands up and down. When it got to my bra he pulls himself off of me. "Gabi, what are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged and kissed him again. He starts to run his hands along my body causing me to moan. He pulls away again and moves away from me. "Gabi, we can't do this. I love you too much. We're not ready for that. Even if we were ready I… we wouldn't do it. I love you too much." he says which causes me to smile. He passes my test. I walk to where he was standing and lean up to kiss him. He immediately pulls away.

"Troy, I want this." he looked me in the eyes and sighs. I guess he never expected this one. He walks over to the door and locks it. He presses a button that silent proofs the room. He also goes to my balcony; locks it and closes the blinds. He walks over to me and picks me up. He lays me down on my bed and lies on top of me. We start a heavy make out session and removed all of our clothes.

"Gabi, are you sure your ready for this?" he asks. I nod and kiss him. He slowly enters me.

After about twenty minutes he finishes inside me and its like fireworks going off. We lay down in each others arms for the rest of the night.

Yep, I love Troy and he loves me and this is how life should be.

**

* * *

With the Gang**

"What do you guy's think they're up too? They're still up there." Chad asked.

"I don't know but knowing them they forgot all about us and are to involved in them selves." Taylor answered.

The night went on and the gang kept talking and laughing and joking and anything else they could think of.

**

* * *

The next morning with Troyella Troy's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Gabi. "Hmm?" I asked her tiredly.

"Troy, get up. We have to go downstairs for breakfast. It's ten o'clock and we're usually the first one's up. They're going to know we did something last night and I kind of want to keep it a secret." I nodded getting up and giving her a peck on the lips.

Last night was amazing. Heck she's amazing. I love everything about her. I know it wasn't a mistake I just hope she knows that. I mean she's the one who said I could. I would have never done anything if I knew she would freak.

I slowly got dressed. When I was completely dressed I put my arms around her waist. She smiled and put her arms around my neck. "Gabi, do you think last night was a mistake?" I asked. I have to know. I mean if it was just a test then I have to know.

"I don't think so. If I did I wouldn't have allowed you too. I just don't know how they're going to react to this. I guess I'm just not ready to let the gang know about it." I nodded telling her I understood. I took her hand with mine and went to the door. We slowly made our way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

**Gabriella's POV**

We got to the kitchen to see the whole gang in there eating away. Telling you I'm nervous would be a total understatement. The first day of school I was nervous. Right now I'm terrified. I have know idea what they're going to do. I guess I'm not ready for their questions.

You know it should be easy to tell your friends about these things but it really isn't. Especially, if you're a thirteen year old. This is one of those secrets I have to keep to my self. One secret I kept to myself was my love for writing music. Yeah, I really enjoy writing songs and nobody knows that. Troy doesn't even know it. I've wrote a couple of songs: Breakaway, Whatever Will Be, Never Underestimate A Girl, Make You Mine, You Set Me Free, Everywhere, It's You, Butterflies, and Rush. Ok I wrote about nine. Seriously, they all have meanings.

Anyways I should probably get back to the topic. I'm afraid the gang will treat me differently. I mean I already feel Troy treating me differently, but the gang; it'll just hurt. I mean I really love Troy and if he starts treating me differently then I'll be heart broken; if the gang treats me differently then I wouldn't know what to do. What possessed me to allow him to take, it? I mean now; I'm not innocent anymore. Well, this really…

Hey! Why are they staring at me? I guess I really need to stop thinking so much. With all this thinking and writing, I'm going to shut them out of my life. What if the only thing Troy wants from me is, it. Great! Now the guy I love is just going to use me. I should have seen the signs. Why didn't I see the signs? That's defiantly going to be my next song. _Why didn't I see the signs? If I did then I would have lost some hurt._ I think it needs some work but that's ok.

Well, Troy is talking to them. I think he's telling them the thing I don't want them to know. Oh Well. I can't hear what they're saying so maybe that's what he's saying. I think a walk will do me just find right now. With that thought I'm going to leave.

As I thought that I turned towards the door and started walking. Troy jogged after me. I think. Hopefully he didn't, I need some time to think. I know I can waste a lot of time thinking but thinking is good. I think all the time. Right now, I need to think about my relationship with Troy. I know our relationship is going to change now.

I wonder what's going to happen to me. I mean it's Christmas break; time to be with your family and friends, but guess what? No family. I mean, ok the gang is like family but I never see my parents anymore. They're never around and when they are around, they're either fighting or working. I don't know. My family seems to be falling apart. You know how Christmas is the time for sharing and love and family. Well in my family, we have none of that. I mean I love my parents I really do, but they're not around. Especially not on holiday's. They always tell me they have places to go. My dad says he has business in L.A. and my mom says she has business in New York. I don't know which one is true and which one is not. It just hurts to not see them.

My phone starts to ring and I grab it and open it up.

(**Gabriella, **_Her Mom, **Her dad)**_

**Hello!**

_**Hey sweetie.**_

_Greg, She's as much my daughter than yours._

_**Yeah, but she's still my daughter.**_

_Whatever. Hey baby._

**Hi Mom, Dad. Is there something you wanted?**

_Greg, since it was your decision why don't you tell her._

_**It was as much your decision as mine, Maria, so you tell her.**_

_You tell her._

**Can I ask what is going on?**

_**Fine I'll tell her. Your mother and I are getting a divorce.**_

**What?**

_Your father and I are just not in love anymore. We are two different people now._

**Why can't you just work it out?**

_**I'm sorry Baby, there's just nothing we can do. We've tried therapy and all that stuff and it's just not working.**_

_Gabriella you'll be staying with me and your dad is moving to L.A. There's nothing we can do right now._

As soon as she said that I hanged up. I can't deal with this anymore. There's a bunch of things they can do. They don't have to get a divorce. I new something bad was going to happen today. I just new it. I thought it was nothing but I was wrong. They don't and never will try. I can't believe how my day is going. First, my relationship with Troy and my friends change. Now this. Two things in one day. Why do things happen to me?

**4:00 still Gabi's POV**

I've been out since ten and now it's four. Don't I have something to do at five? Oh yeah, that date. Well I guess I could start heading home. Not that I'm up for a date. I make my way back to my house. I walked in to find the gang sitting around my house and Troy walking back and forth. Great! Maybe they'll make fun of me and tell me they know I'm not innocent. I have nobody to blame but myself. Well, maybe Troy, but what teenage boy can say no to an offer like that. No one. I can't say it wasn't good, but now I'm scared.

Great! I don't understand anything anymore. I mean first he's avoiding me, then he's up in my room and I loose my innocence, now I don't know. I just don't know. I mean my life is getting weird. I don't understand anything. I love him I really do, but sometimes I don't know how he really feels about me. That's the last straw I'm going to seek a psychic. Maybe I could turn that into a song. I'll do that later, but right now I need to see if I can concentrate on the conversation they're having.

"Where is she? I can't wait much longer. We need to go out and find her. I want to know if she's ok. I need her in my life and if I did something wrong then I need to know. What if she lied to me this morning? What if she does regret it?" I heard Troy say.

"Troy, what exactly did you do that she might regret?" Taylor asked. So Troy didn't tell them. Anybody could have mistaken it. If you loved someone and tuned everything off and had a bunch of people staring at you, you would think so too. Well, if you did the same thing I did then you would.

"Umm… I can't tell you. She doesn't really want people knowing about it and neither do I." he replied. Good answer.

"Well, that's not really helpful. How can we help you if you don't tell us simple answers?" Chad asked.

"Well, you can't help me with this. I just need to find her." he replied. I'll walk in now. I started to walk in not noticed by anybody but Ryan.

"Well, Troy, you're in luck. She just walked in." Ryan told him. Troy turned around and ran to me.

"Gabi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I should have never done it. Please forgive me." He said. I smiled at him. Man, why is he so sweet.

"Troy, I'm not mad at you I just had things to think about. Then, I got a call from my parents." Troy nodded and then wrapped his arms around me. I started to cry on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back and after awhile he said, "Guy's you go ahead with the plans. I'll stay with Gabi at her house and make sure she's ok." I saw the guy's nod though my tears and Troy picked me up. You know the way the husband picks up his wife. He carried me up the stairs and laid me down on the bed. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know everything is going to be ok. It might seem bad right now but later on everything will be ok. I'll always be with you." I smiled at him and kissed him. How can he do this? He can make me smile even when I'm too down. It's probably because he's the sweetest guy in the world.

"Troy, my parents are getting a divorce." I told him. I needed to tell someone and he's just the guy. Troy immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Gabi. I was planning this to be more romantic later on but I figure right now is fine. Well, ever since the day we meet I knew I loved you. That middle school party we went to a couple of years ago gave me the courage to tell you I loved you. So what I'm saying is I love you and I would like it if you would make me the happiest guy in the world and become my girlfriend?" Troy asked me. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Troy, I would love to be your girlfriend." He smiled at me and kissed me. Troy was taking are kissing lightly but passionate. I reached my hand up to his back and started to move his shirt up. He slowly took his shirt off and allowed me to touch his chest. I love touching his chest. He has muscles and is so strong. We slowly undressed each other and allowed the night to do us away.

I'm way passed innocent now.

**

* * *

With the Chaylor Couple. Taylor's POV**

Chad seems nervous. He's never nervous unless he has something really important to ask or say. But I'll admit Chad is cute when he's nervous. It gets funny to watch him while he's nervous. We walk to my house and sit inside on my couch. "So, Taylor, you know I love you, right?" he asked really nervously.

"Yeah, and I love you." I told him hoping to give him a little courage.

"Yeah. Well, Tay, I'm going to do this right now. I love you with all my heart and want nothing more than to just be with you forever. So what I'm trying to ask is if you want to be my girlfriend." OMG did he just ask me that. He did. I nod my head not being able to process what was going on fully. He gets all excited and gives me a nice, loving, and passionate kiss. I depended it and we ended up making out on my couch. I know I love him and he loves me.

This is exactly how I wanted my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with my new boyfriend. Gosh, I love Chad so much. There's just something about crazy guys that I love. The moment I met him I knew something was there and when I slapped him and how he pretended it hurt. I also remember how my first kiss and how I loved it. Heck, I remember the first time I told him I loved him.

We kiss for a little bit more before we go to my room and lie down. Chad and I fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

Jelsie Couple Kelsi's POV**

Jason took my hand in his and he starts rubbing it with his thumb. We make the way to my house in silence. When we reached my house Jason pulls me in for a sweet kiss. It only lasts five seconds but it was still sweet. I pulled him to the couch where we sit.

"Here's the thing Kelsi, I love you a lot and I would love it if you would make me happy and become my girlfriend." I can't believe it. Did goofy Jason just ask me to be his girlfriend?

I smiled at him and said, "Jason, of course I'll be your girlfriend. I love you." he leaned in to kiss me. I depended it and we started to have serious make out session. I don't know but right now I'm the happiest person in the world.

I love him and he loves me and that's all I can ask for.

**

* * *

Zepay Couple Sharpay's POV**

Zeke walks me home. I can't help but wonder what's wrong with him. He's been acting really strange. Well, speaking of people who are acting strange, Gabi's been weird lately. Well, just today actually.

When we get to my house we walk in and sit on the couch. Sometimes Zeke is so sweet. Today he was being the sweetest he's ever been. He puts an arm around me and smiles. I smile back and lean up to kiss him. He's such a good kisser. I love the feeling of his mouth on mine. He breaks the kiss and puts on a serious face.

"Shar, I really love you and I want to make things official. Ever since we've known each other I've know I had a thing for you. The more I got to know you the more I wanted you in my life. Well, I'm trying to say is I want to be officially with you. I want you to be my girlfriend." He told me. I leaned up to kiss him. I could have just said something but I liked this idea better. He depends it and we start a make out session. That's how the night left us. For the rest of the night we made out. It was the first time as a couple.

Yep, this is how I want life to be. Just me in his arms and his lips against mine. Life is good. Everything is how it should be.

**

* * *

Ryssica Couple Jessica's POV**

Ryan's so sweet. He offered to walk me home even when I live across the street. We walked across and when we got to the door he leaned in and took a deep breathe. He kissed me and then opened the door for me. Ryan's ever the gentleman. I love him. We walked into the living room and sat on my couch.

"Look Jessica. There's something I've been meaning to ask you. I mean I love you and I know you love me I just need to ask you this. I want you to make me lucky and become my girlfriend. So Jess, will you give me the wonderful honor and become my girlfriend?" my eyes started to tear up and I jumped into his arms. He started to laugh at my actions and leaned up to kiss me. I love him so much. We ended up spending the night in each other's arms.

Yep, that's where I belong. In the arms of the love of my life. I for right now, I love him and he loves me and that's all I can ask for.

**Nobodies POV**

Each couple spent the night together all thinking the same thing. They were all wondering what the world would throw their way and they didn't seem to care. All they cared about was the fact that they cared about each other. They liked how there life was going but if only they new. Right?

**HaHaHa. I liked that ending. I gave you guy's a couple of hints on the coming Chapters but if you caught it or not is your own fault. My hand hurts so bye.**


	5. Hospital Visits

**What The 1**

**The Beginning**

**Hospital Visits**

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe how mine and Troy's relationship got. I love him so much that I know it hurts sometimes. Troy's my guy and we both know that. I'll never feel the same way about another guy. I just can't explain what I feel. Troy and I have been going out for five months now and everything has been good. My parents ended up working it out with each other and aren't getting a divorce. They told me they're willing to try some more for me. So my life is basically perfect. I have the life I want right now and couldn't ask for anything more.

Actually, I can. What? You might ask. Well, I've been feeling weird. I don't know I've just been feeling really weird. I've been barfing about four times a day. It's been going on for months now and I still have know idea what's going on. I'm actually heading to the doctor's right now. I want to know if there's something wrong with me. I mean if there's something bad going on with me I have to know.

On top of the throwing up I've been having terrible mood swings. I mean one second I'm happy and then another second passed and I'm mad at everyone. After being mad I get all sad and then all happy again. It's always in that pattern. I just don't understand myself. Everybody is blaming my period but to tell the truth I'm not on my period. I haven't been on my period for five months. I've heard that, that can be bad news. That can mean I'm dying or something. I hope I'm not dying.

I walk into the doctor's office, sign in, and wait for my name to be called.

Let's see, did I by any chance mention my love for Troy Bolton. Yes! Well, I'll do it again. I love Troy Michael Bolton with all my heart. Troy! I can't stand it at times. I mean I love him so much and it hurts. I hate it when it hurts. "Gabriella Montez!" One of those nurses people said pulling me out of my thoughts. People do that a lot. I mean the tearing me out of my thoughts of Troy.

I followed her down the hall where they took my weight and height and took me into a room. Well, I was up for a check up so that makes everything better.

I sit and wait for the doctor to show up. After what seemed like an hour he finally came in. "So Miss Montez what seems to be the problem?" He asks.

"Well, I don't really know, I've been throwing up about four times and feeling really weird." He nods understanding.

"Ok, when did it all start happening?"

"Um… about five months ago."

"Ok, I'm going to ask you to go to the corner for some blood and then you'll be set." I nodded and headed to the blood place. First, they told me to go pee in this cup and then they drew the blood. They told me they were going to call me back for the results in a week.

Well, so there, I went to the doctor I did the first part of finding out what's wrong. Now I'll have to wait for the results. I really hope it's nothing to serious. I don't want anything really scary making my happy life bad. I'll never know until they call me back.

**Ok Short but to the point. I don't know what exactly goes on in hospitals but that's all I can really remember. So short to the point and done.**


	6. I Love You

**What The 1**

**The Beginning**

**I Love You**

**Nobodies POV**

Gabriella walked to Troy's house right after the appointment and knocked on the door. He answered the door and allowed her to come in.

"Hey Gabi. What's Up?" He asked her.

"The roof, but any way's you want to stay the night at my house tonight?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sure, Baby G, let's head over there now." He said putting an arm around her waist. They walked out of his house and headed to hers, which was across the street.

**Troy's POV**

I love this girl and I need her to fully know that. I know she knows that but I think sometimes she doubts. I never know what to do when I'm around her afraid I'll say the wrong thing. I guess I'm just afraid to hurt her or something. I know that she loves me and her love is strong.

We walked to her house and I opened the door for her. "Hey, guy's you sure do know how to make people feel bad. Especially your friends. I think you two are just lousy friends." Chad said from Zeke's house next door to Gabi's. I looked up at them and smiled at them. I have three smiles. One for the gang, one for everyone else, and the most important one is reserved for Gabi and Gabi alone.

"Guy's come on; just because your bored doesn't mean you call us lousy friends." Gabi told them smiling.

Jason gasped and said, "us bored. Yeah right, we're just wondering why we're friends with you two."

Jessica continued with, "Yeah, you're never around when we need someone and you never call. OMG you're cheating on us." After she said that we all cracked up laughing. I have tears in my eyes.

"Ok, we'll call more often and hang out a little more starting next week. For the rest of this week I have people to see, stuff to do, and a boyfriend to kiss. So, next week I'm all clear for you guy's." Gabi said.

"What people do you have to see?" I asked her.

"You!" She told me with a smile.

"What stuff do you have to do?" I asked her again.

"You!" I blushed at the thought and smiled.

"Well, then it looks like I'm busy for a week too." I tell the gang.

"Fine! Be lousy friends. See as we care." Shar said mockingly. Gabi and I nod at them and walk into her house.

"That was fun. Now what do you want to do?" I asked her. She smiled at me and pulled me upstairs.

"We haven't made love in a long time." Gabi whispered in my ear. I immediately blush and harden. I'm a guy and all but I don't want to do this. No, I don't mean it like that. I mean it in a way that I want to make love to her but I don't want her to think that's the only thing I want to do. I love her too much. I really don't want to hurt her or damage her.

**Gabriella's POV**

I don't know what's wrong with me. I want Troy even more right now. I can't take it anymore. I don't want him thinking of me as some sort of slut, but still I lead him up to my room: lock the door, silent proof it, walk over to my balcony to lock the door, and silent proof that.

Troy sits on my bed and I sit next to him. I love him so freaking much. Gosh, why do I have to love him this much? I love him so much that I can't live without him inside of me. That makes his love hurt.

**Nobodies POV**

They both sit there staring at each other for a while before leaning in for a kiss. One kissed turned into a major make out session and within minutes Troy was shirtless. Gabriella was running her hands all over Troy's chest. They both undressed each other and went into a blissful night.

The next morning they wake up in each other's arms and smile. "Gabi, I Love you." Troy told her smiling.

Gabriella smiled wider and replied, "I Love you too, Troy." They both just stayed like that for the rest of the day. Just the two of them in each other's arms.

**

* * *

Done!!!! Well, for this chapter I am. Oh well, I think I only have ten more anyways. Next chapter Gabi goes back to the hospital. So until then, peace out.**


	7. Call In

**What The 1**

**The Beginning**

**Call In**

**Chad's POV**

School is out. Yes! I can't believe I made it. I graduated middle school and now I'm a high school student. Yeah! Wait! More work. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I want to go back to elementary, middle school, any where but high school. I can't believe I was actually excited. My mood is ruined. At least I have the summer with my girlfriend and my friends. Well, minus Gabi and Troy who I heard were both going to ditch us all for each other. That could be a rumor but if not I'm never going to stop teasing them about it. Speaking of rumors there's a sad one saying Gabi and Troy our sleeping together. I say I do not even want to think about it being true. I mean if it's true them Troy will be dead. Nobody can touch my not so biological sister.

Life in Albuquerque is amazingly weird now. How? Well, Gabi's been acting strange. How? Well, she's been moody. How? She's happy one second then she sad. After all the sadness she's giddy and flirty; then angry; then any other emotion you can think of. I don't get it. That it self is nearly driving us all insane. If Gabi's going mental we need to know before we all go crazy.

I guess this is hurting Troy the most. Well, I know it is but seriously, not knowing what was wrong with your girlfriend is sad. I'm just glad there's nothing wrong with mine.

I admit, I'm worried about Gabi just as much as the gang. She's like my sister and we all deserve to know what's wrong. Heck, the gang and I are meeting at the park just to secretly try to figure out a plan to figure out what's wrong. By the look on Jessica's face when we talked the other day she has an idea. That's probably why she asked all of us too be there. Well, minus Gabi who should probably be sulking in her room wondering where we all are.

Well, that's enough thinking for one day. Chad plus thinking equals big headache. Taylor usually will laugh when she hears things like this but what can I say it's hilarious. Wait! No it's not. I think I'll stop right here.

Anyways I'm at the park now and the gang is already here. "So, Jess, you got something for us?" I ask her as soon as I take my rightful place next to Tay.

"Well, I think I might know what's wrong with her but I'll have to secretly meet with her and talk to her to really know." She replied. That doesn't help us at all. If she knows something doesn't that mean tell us? Yes! Well, at least in my book it does.

"Do you mind telling me what the heck might be wrong with my girlfriend?" Troy screamed. I sighed. It's so hard being him right now. I mean I said it before it's hard not knowing what's wrong with your girlfriend.

"Well, Troy, I don't know how to say it. It's hard thinking about it. I just want you too know that if It's true then both of your lives will be different. Good and bad. Good because you'll both have something to love besides each other. Bad because it doesn't matter how good it is your parents are both going to freak probably hurt her and also the fact that you're to young the both of you. I really hope for the best though. I know that if it is true then Gabi, she's going to be happier because she has something of yours but you I'm not so sure about. I know that when you find out you'll freak and your whole life will flash before your eyes but I know you'll stick by her." Jessica explained. I'm confused and by the looks on everybody's faces they are too.

"Mind explaining it in more de…" Sharpay started but got cut off by Gabi.

"…Hey this is where you guy's are?" She asked us. She's so funny when she asks the most obvious questions. "So, why wasn't I invited to this party?" She asked again. I don't know what to do but I'm going to say something. These people are being to obvious. We don't want her knowing we were talking about her mood swings or she would starting having more mood swings. Think Chad! Think! I got it! It might be stupid but it might be good enough to throw her off.

"Gabi, we aren't having a party. The only thing about this is that we all had the smart idea to go to the park and it seems like you had the same idea. So, we're were just hanging here talking and wondering how long it would take you to get here. So, took you long enough." She pushed me and started to giggle. It's so funny how the smartest girl in the world probably just bought my lie.

"Chad, nice attempt to make me laugh and all but I want to know the truth. What are you guy's really doing here. It seems to me that Jess was explain something but I came to late to catch what. So feel me in." She ordered. I take it back; she didn't believe me but caught me. Man, I'll never lie to her again. Well, by the looks on their faces they aren't going to be saying anything anytime soon so I'm going to take another try at it.

"Gabi, chill! We were talking about you of course. Well, actually, Troy was. We were pretending to listen." See I can lie and tell the truth together. We were talking about her but it wasn't Troy it was Jessica.

**Gabriella's POV**

I stared at him for a good five seconds before sighing. I know when to stop pestering for answers and now is a perfect time. There has to be a good reason to not tell me. I know there is. I mean at least I know they were talking about me but what about. Maybe they all want to dump me or something and just don't know how to tell me. Oh, well! I guess I'll go and just figure out my own life for now. I started to walk away. I can't take them right now; I have to much to deal with on my own to think about the pain of them. I mean do they know how horrible my family life has been. I know my parents are getting to the point in there life where there going to split me or no me it won't matter. That's where the song Because of you comes into play. That song is just about life with a corrupted household. I mean it matches how I feel inside. I also know that, that song is so true in life.

I'm now back at my house and I'll tell you I'm pissed. They didn't even try to get me to stay. What is wrong with them? They've been acting really weird and I need to know what's wrong. I should write a song about this. Random? I know! You know usually we're all quite when we're hiding something from someone and it's usually bad. So maybe Troy wants to break up with me.

This can't happen to me. Troy's my everything. If I loose him I loose everything so I won't loose him.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

My annoying phone just started to ring so I do what anybody would flip it open and answer it. "hello!… this is she… more blood… well, is my problem that bad… can I know what your diagnosing me as… why not?… I can too handle… fine I'll wait until you're all done with the examining… I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I close my phone hanging up and quickly leave my house.

They claim to know what's wrong but need questions, more blood, and something else I forgot. I can just walk in and be immediately seen. According to them my problem is way important then some of the other and since I'm the youngest they're going to take me before the other's. I just hope I'm not dying.

I get there a couple of minutes of walking and go to the front desk. One of the front desk workers take me to the back and into a room and now I have to wait for the doctor. I sit in the room for good five minutes before the doctor finally showed up. "Hey, Gabriella, how are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well, I'm doing as good as I can. I just want to find out what's wrong with me and fast."

"So, far you're all good health rise we just need to get to the other possible explanation." He replied.

"What's that?" I asked. I really want to know what's going on with me.

"I don't really want to give you false information; that's why we're holding off telling you what we think is wrong. Now moving on, I need to ask you some questions before the blood. O.K.?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I answered.

"O.K., are you a virgin?" He asked me. It took me a moment to let what he asked sink in but when it did I looked at him in shock.

"A what?" I asked looking at him with complete shock.

"A virgin. We need to know this to help figure out if what we think is wrong is right. So please answer." I look down and shake my head. I hear him sigh before asking me another question, "Did the guy ever use condoms?" I shake my head again. "Well, that's all I need right now. Go, to the front desk and they'll take you to the clinic." I nod my head and go up to the front desk. When I'm there the lady there immediately took me to the clinic. I was shaking by the time I got there. My mom and all of my friends moms work there and I never know what to expect. At least in the other place nobody I know works there so I'm free.

"Gabriella what may I do this visit by?" My mom asked me in an angry tone. You know shouldn't I be the one angry both of my parents missed my graduation because they were busy cheating on each there. Do you know hard it was to not know where your own parents are on graduation. If this is how my middle school one was picture what it's going to be like in high school.

"Mrs. Montez, your daughter is here to get blood drawn and we'd rather the masters take her blood and send it to us."

"Fine! Go and bother one of my co workers. They're all back there get one of them to draw your blood and stop embarrassing me." My mom commanded. I did just that. It hurts you know! It hurts so much to be me and not have a mom and dad there for me. It's like I raised myself with them just being there sometimes.

I walk straight into the back to see all of my friends moms sitting on the couch talking and stuff. "Excuse me!" I said as politely as I could. They turn there gaze to me then suddenly glare at me. Did I forget to mention the fact none of my friends parents like me at all? I don't know what I did to them but I did something to cause all of this. I hate knowing I really couldn't do the things I wanted. Everything is against me and is holding me back. "Um, could please I just get a little bit of blood drawn so the doctor can diagnose me with something?" I asked with my polite voice. They each rolled their eyes and McKessie finally dragged me to a room and did it. I told her where to send it and then she told me to fuck off.

Yes, she told me to fuck off. She also told me to stop hanging around her daughter. What did I do? Honestly what? You know what I'll sleep on that one tonight.

_**

* * *

Hey Hey Hey, sorry it took me so long I couldn't get how to start and got really busy with school. So yeah bye!**_


	8. You Will

What The 1

The Beginning

You Will

**Gabriella's POV**

I haven't seen the gang for a day and I sure will not talk to them for awhile. I love Troy but when I'm mad I'm mad. There's no doubt about it. I hate being mad because it makes me upset later on but I've got to teach them a lesson. I mean we've been through a lot and they know I can handle anything they throw at me. They can't just not tell me what they were talking about and expect I'll play it there where. I love them and all but it hurts being left in the cold.

Let's recap on the last couple of years. At age two I met them and we became instant friends. Eight we went to a middle school party. Now that I think about it; how did we get invited? I don't know but I guess it could have something to do with our parents being who they are. I guess they were using us for our parents. Thirteen Troy and I got together officially.

I don't know anything at all but I know that my parents and my friends parents are crazy. Well, now really crazy but really confusing. I mean, the way they treat me and the way they treat everyone else is completely different. They treat everyone like perfect little angels and then they treat me like crap. I don't know much about it but it's starting to get to me. I mean, thinking your parents didn't like you was one thing but thinking every adult figure in your life didn't like you is a totally different thing.

Well, that pretty much covers everything I think. I forgot the innocents thing. Yeah at age thirteen I lost it to Troy. That's not really important. That's one of those facts you just forget. Even though you really can't forget something like that. Oh well, I'm not innocent, get over it. It's not like I'm a slut. I'm Troy's girl and everyone knows that.

And that's the problem I'm facing right now. The fact that I'm Troy's girl is bugging the parents so much they brought this meeting. Yep, we're all at my house and they're discussing how they don't like our taste in picking couples. Who our they, besides our parents, to tell us who to date. Nobody! So why do they think they can just say things like this to us. Whatever!

"We don't like who you guy's our dating. You guy's have bad judgment and we're your parents. We're not going to sit around and watch you ruin your lives." My mom said.

"That's why we got you guy's the perfect match." My dad continued.

"I'd like you kids to meet; Tori, James, Michael, Brian, Chelsea, Natasha, Christopher, Charles, Andrea, and Victoria." We each waved but I waved boredly while the others were actually looking at them with delight. I think they like the idea of making new friends while I'm good with the friends I have.

"Gabriella don't be rude. Anyways Gabriella this is James your new boyfriend." James walked up to me while I walked back. Think, think, think, brain blast. Ok to much nickelodeon. I have an idea that can get me instituted into a hospital or killed but I'll do it anyways.

"OMG! Looked at the time. I… I… I… I… I… I can't believe you. You're trying to break me away from the only good in my life and you're doing it to make my life miserable. I hate you." I said with tears and the face to go with it. After saying that, I had to get out of there. I didn't want to start cracking up in front of them.

I ran all the way to the park before dropping on the ground laughing so hard. It was so damn funny it wasn't funny. Troy being the awesome concerning boyfriend he is ran after me. He kneeled beside me with a grin. What can I say? I'm good at causing scenes that actually look real enough for everyone to believe. It distracts everyone enough so I can escape and gives my friends a reason to follow me and hence escape.

I cuddle into his warmth knowing that it wasn't going to be long until he was gone. I know how persistent our parents our and they won't stop until they get what they want and they won't care who it hurts. I'm saying Troy's strong but not strong enough to fight off our parents. I know that if I don't do something he'll be put in a trap we're he can't get out unless he looses something he loves.

Oh yeah, aren't I suppose to be made at him. Oh well, I need him as much as I can get him because something is seriously wrong and I really do not want to push him away. So life right now is complicated but I'll live through it. I have Troy for know and I'm just going to have to hold on tight.

**

* * *

What's up. Done! Sorry is short but the next couple of chapters are going to be the longest or close to the longest. The next chapter she finds out some very shocking news and the next one is the one where love is put to the tests so those two our going to be as good as I can make it.**


	9. I'm What?

**What The 1**

**The Beginning**

**I'm What!!!!**

**Ryan's POV**

Man, it's been a week since they tried to break us all apart. I'm so glad we have Gabi to get us out of stuff or we would totally be stuck dating losers. On a better note, Gabi told us she went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago and is waiting for the results to come in. According to her Mrs. McKessie has serious anger management problems she needs to fix. Seriously, cussing her out.

Anyways Gabi said that today is the day she actually finds out what's wrong with her if there is anything wrong. My sister is completely going insane about it and so is my girlfriend. They have a reason to think they know what's wrong and are scared to really think about it. I'm just going to leave whatever is wrong up to the doctor's to find out and then I'll get involved. I'm not saying I'm not worried I am. I'm as worried as everyone else but I'm trying to wait until the doctor's do what they have to do before I start panicking.

I don't get why those two our panicking so much. Gabi's not even panicking that much and isn't it her that's going to have it. Whatever she's going through is what she's going to have to be going through and those two our the ones worrying their butts off. Like I said before I start worrying I want to know exactly what is wrong.

**

* * *

Jessica's POV**

Don't panic! Don't panic! Whatever you do, don't panic! I'm panicking! Why do things like this have to happen to people like Gabi? She's so nice and cool and she has to go through situations like these. I'm not exactly sure what's going on but I know by the research I've done and the signs she has that our worst nightmare might come. OK! Not our worst! She's not going to die or anything. I mean, I don't think she is. Oh! I have know freaking idea what's going to happen.

I'm trying not to panic but how can you not panic if you know what your best friend is going through. You just can't. Only two of us understand the importance of Gabi getting good rest and food and stuff. Gabi is tired of us wading on her hand and feet. But I can't help it. She almost strangled me because I wouldn't stop asking her if she needed something. She almost killed me and it took the guy's to get her off me. Afterwards I asked her if she needed anything and she almost got free. That was a heck of a day.

I'm trying to understand what she's going through and how it's going to dangerously affect her life. The fact that she's going to be in extreme pain and she's going to have problems in the future for this. I wonder what's to come in the future.

Sharpay and I our going to see if we can make, Zeke make, her lunch. We're going to try because the last couple day's we tried to do stuff for her she tried to kill us.

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

Life has been difficult and Jessica is bugging me to death. She has the idea that I need my rest. What is up with her? She's going crazy. I love her and all but it's really driving me to the point where I almost killed her for it. She's so crazy. The only thing keeping me from going to her house and murdering her is my love for music.

Yep! I'm still a music addict. I'm working on another song it's called Psychic. It's about a person who doesn't know if the person they love loves them or not. So, they want to see a psychic to tell them if it love or not. Don't ask me why I wrote it but I did. the only thing I have to do is get the music for it on paper.

I have a piano, a drum set, a guitar, a electric guitar, a bass guitar, a mix thing that take s the sound I gave it and make it sound pop or an other sound that you can't use instruments for it, and a recorder. The recorder is when I feel I have the perfect music on every instrument I'll record each sound and then warp all of them together. It's easy to do it. I always get it right the first time. I always like the way it sound and then I record my voice to it and warp my voice to it.

The song psychic is going to be a pop song so I'll record me playing the piano and then use my mix thingy.

**

* * *

Kelsi's POV**

Life is getting a bit out of hand. Especially when you always have the feeling something bad is going to happen. I know our parents are going to go to far and everything is going to go down hill. I just don't know what they're going to do. I just know that we're all going to be hurt badly.

On a sadder note, something is really going on with Gabi. There's something wrong with her right now. She's having some major mood swings and it's driving us all insane. I just hope when she finds out she tells us what it is. I mean she told us that she'll meet us at the park today when she finds out what it is. Gosh, I just hope it's nothing life threatening.

On another note, Jessica and Sharpay, are driving Gabi insane. It's funny actually. They have a reason to believe they know what's wrong but wont tell anyone about it. Taylor and I tried to find out but they just said they don't want to make stupid guesses and don't want to tell anyone because it'll make it real.

I really, really, really, really, really hope what she has isn't as bad as what those two our making it out to be. I hope it's not life threatening. I don't want her to die. She's one of the bestest friends I have and if I loose her everything will just go crazy. I mean, Troy will loose his mind and our friendship with each other will just go down the drain as well as relationships. If the ten of us aren't together then we'll all fall apart.

**

* * *

Jason's POV**

OK! Gabi is crazy funny but I'm seriously worried about that girl. It makes me laugh at the weird food she eats but it drives me insane on how she's been acting. I mean we can be all hanging out having a good time and she'll start getting all over Troy and then they both kick us out and do whatever they do. I really would hate to think about the stuff they could be doing in there.

Gabi's mood swings drive everybody insane. Especially Troy who has to deal with them all the time. Then again her great mood swings are good enough to get us away from our parents for some time so that's good.

I love Gabi. I really do. But she's driving me insane. I'm just glad she'll tell us what's happening today. We're all meeting at the park later on. Depends on how she looks before she tells us is how we determine how bad it is. I hope she's not going to die. If she dies everything will just be over. Troy wont be the same. Nothing will be the same. Our lives will be over. One of us dies we all die. That's just how our life goes.

**

* * *

Sharpay's POV**

I am what you call really nervous and scared. What Gabi's going through might be the end of her childhood. I mean, she's thirteen and she has to go through with this. I mean if she has this it's over. Nobody knows what's going to happen within this. She could die from this. I seriously have know idea what Troy's reactions going to be. I just have know freaking idea. It's scares the crap out of me knowing that this changes everything. It'll change all of our lives for the good and worst.

I wish I knew what's going to happen but I don't. Heck as far as I know nothing could be wrong. I seriously hope I'm imagining things.

See I don't even know if her and Troy have done anything in their relationship. I'm just going by her signs. I really hope she's not going through what I think she's going through. We all love her and if anything happens to her we're all going to be affected. This will not only affect her life but it will also affect everything else.

Gosh, life is so difficult as it is but this is crossing the line. What she tells us later will either be the start of a new beginning or the end of the world as we know it.

**

* * *

Zeke's POV**

Ok! Gabi is driving me insane. Since I'm the groups chef I have to make all of her disgusting orders. I mean a turkey sandwich with jelly, mayo, mustard, butter, ketchup, barbeque sauce, whip cream, sliced peaches, banana's, apples, orange's, and chocolate sauce. That was the most disgusting thing I've ever had to make but she did say it was the best thing she's ever tasted so oh well.

I feel bad for Troy though. If she's having bad eating habits now I want to see what she orders on there dates. Personally I think Gabi lost her mind but Jess and Shar tell my that she's just not healthy or whatever. I don't believe it. I know she's healthy but she's just not sane. Well, actually she could be sane but just be going crazy trying to figure out what's wrong with her. I mean she must feel like she's going crazy with everything that's going on with her.

I must admit I am so worried about the girl. She's acting so weird that I think something bad is up and nobody knows about it. Actually I know something bad is going to happen and it's going to end us. I just hope she's not going to die or something. I love her so much and knowing something bad is going to happen is so bad. I hate the feeling that something is going to happen especially when it has to do with all of us.

**

* * *

Taylor's POV**

Gabi has some serious problems. Ok that sounded obnoxious. I mean I know she doesn't have problems but her hormones or something are going totally whack. I mean, she's happy, then sad, then mad, then all over Troy, and then the cycle all over again. It gets so confusing that Troy even talked about breaking up with her. Of course he wouldn't ever do that. Man, it's so confusing. She confuses even me.

I love her I really do but this is ridiculous. Ever since she started this whole thing I haven't been able to figure it out. I don't know if she's tricking us or just plain crazy. Jess and Shar seem to have it figured out but just wont tell anyone anything. They're just to busy doing everything for Gabi and driving her to point where she almost killed them.

Gabi may be confusing me but I know something. I know with the way all three of them our acting that something bad is going to come with this. I know something bad is going to happen to ruin everything we got to and I know it has something to do with our parents and what Gabi's going through. I really hope everything is going to work out. I also hope nothing bad happens.

**

* * *

Chad's POV**

Girls! They are just so confusing. Especially Gabi the girl with many faces. I don't understand her at all. I'm one of the ones who enjoys messing around but with Gabi the way she is It's getting hard to be the way I use to. I love Gabi; she's one of my best friends and it hurts not knowing what's wrong. At first it was funny but now I'm getting serious with this. I want to know what's up with that girl.

Gabi's always been there for me and her acting like this is really scaring me. I'm one of the jokers and I say things to lighten the mood but right now I just want her to be ok. There's nothing good about this situation so there's no reason for joking. I know what she's going through can be the end of the world as I know it.

You know what? I'm not suppose to act mature so I'll go with instinct. Gabi getting fat what is Zeke feeding her. Woo! I wont be eating anything he's making; I need my built body for basketball but then again I need the energy. Actually I don't like the idea of getting fat so I'll keep away from him and his fattening food's. There you happy now, I'm not being mature.

**

* * *

Troy's POV**

Have you ever loved someone so much it didn't matter how they acted? That's exactly how I feel right now. I love her and she's so confusing right now but none of that matters to me. I'll still be with her no matter what. I just want to know what's wrong. I mean I have know problem with her hormonal pick up. But I am worried. I know something's wrong and I'm scared to find out what.

There's only one thing I don't ever want to hear in my life and that's that she's dying. If she die's then I die. I hate not knowing if something's bad is going to happen. I mean, I know something bad is going to happen but hate not knowing when, why, how, where, and what. Gabi's the love of my life and if anything happens to her I wouldn't know what to do.

Gabi's telling me not to worry so much but how can I not worry. She might die and she's telling me not to worry. I seriously hope if she does have something that could kill her that they kill whatever that'll kill her before it kills her. I'm serious I don't ever want her to leave me because then I'll leave. I already don't know what's going to happen and it scares me to death not knowing. I can't lose her because then I'll lose myself.

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

Here goes nothing. I either find out that I'm perfectly healthy or I find out something's wrong. I'm at the hospital right now and I'm just waiting for the doctor to come in with the news. He called me earlier and told me to go straight in and wait. I'm really nervous and scared right now. I just hope I'm going to be ok.

The doctor walks in with a very serious look on his face along with two nurses and looks at me.

"Ok Gabriella, we've put this off for a long time now but the time has come for you to find out." He pauses then continues with, "I just want you to understand that we've looked at the test dozen of times to make sure what we were seeing was right and everything came back positive."

I nodded telling him I understood and he started talking again, "you're pregnant!"

"I'm what!!!!?" I screamed in disbelieve.

"You're pregnant!" Once he said that I broke down crying. How could I be so immature? How did I allow this to happen? How is Troy going to react? Am I even going to tell him? How is everyone else going to react? Am I going to tell them? What am I going to do with a baby? Kill it? Keep it? Put it up for adoption? What am I going to do?

"Before you ask what your options our; I would like you to know that abortion is out of the question. You can either keep it or get rid of it." I nodded. Well, there goes my world. I'm stupid. I really am. I shouldn't have ever done that. "You're five months pregnant with a healthy baby boy." I nodded. I started to leave. I walked all the way to the park and saw that all of them were there. What am I going to do? Should I tell them? How our they going to react? Will they all disown me? Will my parents disown me? Am I going to live on the street on my own? How did I get myself into this mess? Troy! It's all Troy's fault! If I hadn't been to worried about loosing him I wouldn't have ever done this. Ugh! I hate him! I really hate him! I didn't think it would be possible but I do. Now what am I going to do?

**

* * *

Is Gabriella going to tell them? Is she going out of her mind? Is she going to be ok? Find out on the next episode of What The: The Beginning.**_**

* * *

Ok. Done with another chapter. Took me long enough. Been kind of busy with stuff and had little time to do anything else but this chapter is done and another will be done soon. I think!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Basketball or Them

What The 1

The Beginning

Basketball or Them

Sharpay's POV

Gabi's awfully quiet. Now I know something's wrong.

"I'm…" she finally said. The look on her face told me everything. I rushed over to her and hugged her and allowed her to cry on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright." Jessica said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not, I'm…" She didn't have to continue we already knew that. Well, Jessica and I did. She had yet to tell Troy and the rest of them. That's where it gets scary; is she even going to tell them. That's what scares me. I'm afraid Jessica and I will have to keep this a secret for awhile and we don't know how to keep secrets.

Gabriella's POV

I'm loosing my mind here. I don't know what to do any more. I'm going to have a kid and I can't do nothing about it. Gosh! Why does life have to be so freaking retarded and hard? I'm suppose to be the smart girl; not the girl that has a kid at thirteen. I'm smarter than this.

What am I going to do now? Seriously! What? I can't stay here; I don't want to leave; I don't know what to do. I hate not knowing what's going to happen. I really hate not knowing how Troy's going to react. It really sucks being me right now.

Man, everyone's looking at me and expecting me to tell them but I can't. Shar and Jess know for some unknown reason. Could I really tell Troy all of this? I know I want to but I want to do a lot of things. I know the most important thing to do is to tell him but can I? It's so scary to think about it. I'm going to be a mother and at a young age.

I finally got it. I have an idea. A silly stupid idea. I can either tell him or I can dump him, runaway, and go live in my dream house. Ok I admit that's the stupidest idea I've ever had. I love Troy to much to break up with him.

"There you guy's our. We have to talk." My dad said seriously. I think my world is about to be ruined. I looked at them and waited for the blow. I know there going to do something. They'll do something to ruin my relationship with Troy.

"We're getting tired of you guys not listening to us." My mom told us.

"So, we're going to make you listen to us." Mr. Bolton said. Here goes the blow.

"The only way to get you guy's to listen to us is by taking things away." Mrs. Bolton added on.

"So, dump the person you're with or no more basketball, cooking, reading, computer, cell phone, acting, singing, writing, composing, and your allowance is gone." Mr. Cross listed. I closed my eyes knowing what was coming. Troy needed his basketball. I knew that and he wouldn't be able to do this. This hurts. It really does.

"So, who wants to go first?" I finally look around noticing how everyone was pale. I noticed that they weren't ready for this. I for one had to get the hurt over with so I'll go.

"Umm…" That's a good start now let's see if I could try again and maybe say I won't do what they told me to do. Then I'll hope everybody else say's the same thing. Here's a better idea keep your mouth shut until someone else say's something first then you can nod or something.

"Umm… Do you want to try again Gabi?" My Mom said with a smirk. I guess I'll have to take that smirk right off her face.

"Yeah! What I meant to say was…" I trailed off. I just remembered something. If I say that I loose everything and everything means I'll still loose Troy. I have to do this though. It's the only way to go. I mean I'm having a baby. I don't think I could pull of the whole weight thing here. So, I'll have to do this. How do I tell Troy though? Do I even tell him? Gosh! These people hate me.

"What did you mean to say?" I looked around everyone was staring at me. How do I do this? The parents all have smirks on there face. They think they have me. I guess I have to take all of there smirks away.

"I guess I'll have to say I don't need those things." everybody looks confused and all the smirks are gone. "I mean I love the things I can do but it's just not that important." I think Troy changed into a brighter shade of white. Well, at least I know I got them to frown and I'm doing what I have to do. I'm thirteen and I'm a kid but I'm smart enough to know when I need to do something and what I need to do.

"I don't think I heard you right. Please say that again." My dad told me.

I smirked, "you heard me, I can live without that stuff and I don't need it. It also isn't important enough. There's important things in life and then there's the material things in life." I'm done now. I just have to stay here and wait for the gang to follow through. I hope they follow through. They're smart enough to know that relationships are more important then material things.

"Gabriella, I want you to go home and pack your things. If you're going to continue being a rebellious child then we're going to have to kick you out of the house and shun you out." That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now I can do anything. Note to self, go find that dream house of yours.

"Now anybody want to be stupid enough to follow her?" Mr. Bolton asked. Everybody looked down. "No, good." Wait! I'm not doing so good. What am I going to do about Troy and my baby. Wow! This is just great. I think I forgot one important detail in this whole thing. BASKETBALL! The guy's all want and need basketball. Why? Another important detail SCHOLARSHIP! They need a basketball scholarship to get into another important detail COLLEGE!

"Good! Now let's hear you say it." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Gabi, I…" Troy started. Crap! I feel like I'm going to barf.

I quickly run to the nearest trash can and upchuck nothing. Note to self, never do anything without protection.

Now I feel terrible. Throwing up nothing is really bad. The worst thing ever. I hate things like this. I slowly walk back to them.

"Gabriella, go to my house and pack your things and leave. This is family talk and you're no longer family so go." I started to walk towards my soon to be old house. I needed to grab some things. Like my drum set, guitar, bass guitar, electric guitar, piano, and laptop. That's all I'll need because after I have that I can go shopping for the other things I might need. I'll take my money out of my wallet and leave the wallet here as long as my keys and my cell phone. I'll buy a knew cell phone.

I packed my drums in the box it came in and put my piano in it's box. I grabbed my amplifier and put it in the box and then grabbed my laptop and put it in it's bag. I took all of the cords and put them into my laptop bag. I put all of my guitars into there respective bag.

I grabbed all of my money and ended up having $100,000. That's enough for some clothes, a cell phone, a Ipod, some food, and probably for electricity. I didn't know I had that much money. Well, I know what I'm going to do. I picked up the box with my drums in it and headed downstairs with it. I placed it down and continued to bring everything down.

Picked up all of my bags and put them around me. Then, I picked up the biggest box and then the other two and figured out that I wouldn't be able to take all of them at the same time. Well, I'll take two trips or leave the amplifier here. I guess I'll take everything and come back later to pick it up. I started the walk to my new house. It took 30 minutes but when I finally got there I put everything down opened the door picked everything up and put everything down again when I was inside. I closed the door and locked it.

I walked around and noticed that there were already furnisher and stuff so I didn't have to worry about that. There was Jacuzzi, and a pool inside the house. I walked a little bit more and noticed that there was a recording studio. The place I needed to go. I ran back to my stuff and brought everything one by one into the room.

I left the room and went into the kitchen where I new the key would be. I grabbed the key and left the house locking it. I ran in full speed back to the house when I went in I immediately went out noticing that they were all in there. There goes my plan. I can't get the amplifier but I can give them my wallet, my cell phone, and my keys.

So, I walked back into the room. Slowly! Them noticing me smirked. Ok! I don't get the smirks but oh well. Noticing Troy with his head down I realized something. Troy broke up with me. "Gabriella, you don't have to leave. Troy called your relationship off so you don't have to worry." My mom said. Well, that was a bad idea. Coming back here was a really bad idea. I know say something smart. You know something that'll hurt Troy as much as he hurt me. I know I'm pregnant so know can I go. That sounds smart it'll hurt Troy because I'll say it in such a way that makes it seems like I don't want him around. Nah!

"Cool, but I need to go do something. See ya'll in an hour." I said. And started to walk back to the door.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

I need a cover. What am I going to say. What is smart enough to get them off my back. I know! "I'm going to the mall."

"Oh, well we'll all go." My dad said.

"No!!!!" I don't thing I should have said it like that. "I mean, No! I need to go shopping for presents. Birthday and Christmas stuff."

"This time of the year."

"Well, it takes me awhile to find everything and I need to make sure I have exactly everything. I also need to do this myself. Remember I have to buy twice as much things now." I liked that answer.

"Ok!" with that I left again. Now I'll be able to cry in peace.

**

* * *

This may have seemed rushed but it wasn't. most of it may have made no sense but know, Troy broke up with her, she found her house, and stuff but in a totally different way. So, from me to you I'm going to leave ya with this.**


	11. I Can't Believe It

What The 1

The Beginning

I Can't Believe It

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe it! Troy and I are through. I never thought I'd see the day when he'd actually call our relationship off. I loved him to death. Now what am I going to do. Well, I have all this money so I guess I'll go shopping. Shopping! That'll help me get my mind working. It'll help me get over everything that's been going on.

How bout I recap on everything that's happened in the last couple of months.

Let's see! First I lose my innocence, I become Troy's girl, I find out that I'm pregnant, and now Troy and I aren't together. Well, I forgot to mention the fact that Troy doesn't even know he's a father. Now I don't know. I can't tell him. He just broke up with me; I'm not going to tell him that he's going to be a father. It's just getting out of control. I can't tell him something like this now. It's too late.

Now what am I going to do. I can't really go back there. It's way to late now. I just need to think of a great plan. I got one. Actually I got a lot of them but here's one; I go back there after an hour or something. Yeah! I go back there. Then, I leave my cell phone and key's there and leave at midnight. Well, let's see I can shop around for now then.

**

* * *

Sharpay's POV **

Gabi is just to good. I know she's planning something. I mean she might not even come back. I know her and I know how she is. She wouldn't stay here like this. Especially when she's having a kid. She's a freaking Genius and she knows how things are. She'll get everything in order and when she has everything in order she'll tell Troy. I mean I hope she tells Troy.

**

* * *

Jessica's POV **

Well, let's see where are life is going now. My best friend is having a kid. Yes! Life is getting so hectic and even more so when her boyfriend just dumped her. Well, my boyfriend dumped me too, but I'm not the one having the kid. Why is life so hard at times? Somebody answer that one for me. I just will never be able to get over the fact that she's no longer going to be around. Well, she might stick around for a little…

My phone started ringing and I answered it.

(**Gabriella, **

Hello!

Hey Jess! Meet me at the mall now and bring Shar.

OK! But what happened to the shopping for all the presence thing?

Well, I found you two's present and need help finding everyone else's.

Is that your finale answer?

Yeah, now get you two's down here pronto.

Ok! See you soon Gabi!

We hung up and I turned to everyone. "Hey, that was Gabi and I need to go to the mall like now. Shar too!" I quickly said grabbing onto Shar.

"Wait! Why?" My mom asked. I can't lie I don't know how to. I know I'll use Gab's lie and hope they don't catch on.

"She said something about having a shopping crises and needing help." I said full of confidence.

"Then, why don't we all go? That way we can just tell her what we want." Her mom told us receiving a nod from everyone but Shar and I. "Then, it's settle. We're all going."

"No!!!!!" I said exactly how Gabi said it. "I mean no. If you all go and tell her what you want then the surprise will be ruined. Why don't Shar and I go and help her out that way nobody's surprise is ruined."

"Nah! Who cares about the surprise we're all going and that's finale." My dad said with a very stern look.

"Ok, fine you have me. She wanted Shar and I to come only because she wanted us to meet this guy she just met. According to her he is hott and she wants us to do a compare thingy. She doesn't want her parents there or guys that might not be to pleased with it around. Just us two." I can't believe I just said that. Everybody is looking at me now.

"Call her back. Tell her to get away from the guy and get her but here pronto." Her mom screamed. Well, that was the dumbest thing I ever done. I guess I'm forced to do what they say and hope Gabi can get us out of this. I took my phone out of my pocket and called her.

Hello!

Hey Gabi! Um… the whole thing with Shar and I meeting that guy backfired and the rents want you home now.

The what?

Cool, maybe get his number and ask him if he has any hott friends or cousins. You know how it is?

I do?

Well, that is totally awesome. Maybe we can all double or triple date sometime?

I'm pregnant.

Great! A movie and a dinner sounds awesome.

I'm having a baby.

That is totally awesome; I'll tell Shar.

I thought she already knew.

So, you're on your way back?

She already knows right?

Great! So, I'll see you soon?

What the heck is wrong with you?

Ok then, bye!

Bye?

I hung up. I really hope she's using her brain and putting things together, because if she's not we're both going to get it.

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV **

Jess lost her mind. She's either losing it or trying to tell me something. Let's see! She said, "Hott guy, plan backfired. Rents want you home now." Maybe she made up an excuse about me meeting a hott guy and those two need to come see him. Well, whatever it is I need to keep the whole conversation in mind now. I need to make up a phone number. 6775657. Cool now remember that and hope they don't ask about anything. One more thing! I need to maintain a straight face and a dreamy one if they ask about the guy.

I'm on my way back to my home. Or my home for now until tonight. I mean I still have to talk to Jessica and Sharpay about this and make them keep there mouth shut.

I'm finally there. It wasn't that far considering the fact that the park is close to my old house. I opened the door and walk in. Everyone looked at me and Jess made a face. "Sup!" I said walking towards Jess and basically trying to pull her up the stairs.

"What's his name?" I know how to work this.

"Roy Fulton!"

"Grade?"

"Didn't ask."

"Age?"

"Didn't ask."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"He's extremely hott, single, has one extremely hott best friend, has plenty of hott cousins, is single, there single, I'm single, and well, I was single." I finished up and everyone started to freak except Jess who I guess couldn't help but crack up causing me to crack up.

"Oh, that was the most hilarious thing I ever saw. The look on your faces was just to unbelievably great."

"Yeah! We're just messing with you. I didn't meet anybody at the mall." they regained there face and glared at me. "Well now that we're back I need to have a word or two or more with Jessica and Sharpay." I said that and basically dragged them up the stairs and threw them into the room. I closed the door and locked it. I silent proofed the door.

"I know you two already know this but I'm leaving tonight." I told them. They both sighed and nodded. "I don't want to leave but I have to."

"Yeah, we know." Jess told me.

"So, do you know where you're going to be staying at?" Shar asked.

"Yeah! It's my dream house well, my other dream house. My dream house is a mansion and I don't have mansion money. But let me tell you that my house is the best house in Albuquerque." I informed them.

"You seem to have everything figured out." Jess said with a sigh.

"I don't because I have know idea what to do with Troy. Should I tell him; should I not. I just have know idea how to deal with him."

"Gabs, if the last thing I can tell you for now is anything I'm going to have to tell you to tell him. Let the dude know. He might not deserve to know but you should tell him. He's going to be a dad and for that you should let him know." Shar told me.

"I know I should but I don't know if I can. He really broke my heart." she nodded. "Thanks! You guy's are the best and if anybody asks you know nothing. Also I love you two and you're the best friends I could ever have."

"Yeah! Promise to call?" Shar asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you. Just don't expect a call for a long time. Maybe your birthday." I finished and they stared at me. "What? I can't really call you until then. I can't really keep calling you a lot. Shar and Ry have a birthday coming up in August and that would be the best opportunity to call you. Just act surprised after I tell you my address. I will have all of your presents by then and be extremely fat."

"Gabs, I'm going to miss you terribly. I don't know what I'll be able to do without my genius friend." Shar whined.

"If I was such a genius why am I going to be a mom?" I whined back.

"Hey, even geniuses have there problems." Jess told me.

"I guess, I just want to finish off this night in silent. Tell them I'm going to bed early and I'll see them in the morning. Oh and can one of you bring in the amplifier and maybe tell Troy to come up here?"

"Sure! Please don't kill the boy just yet." Shar told me.

"I'm not!" I informed them. They both shook there head at me figuring out what I wanted from him. "Send him up with the amplifier then." They nodded together and went for the door. "Guy's! I love you both and since I'm not going to be seeing you for a long time or talk to you guy's I want you two to know how much I appreciate you. Oh and I really need Troy to get in here fast so now I love you guy's and will miss you and will miss the others too. So, in the morning when I'm not here and Troy's running around naked worrying about me you can tell them that around midnight I left. You tried to stop me but she wouldn't bulge and you had to let her go and make her own mistakes."

"Mental image!" Shar screamed. Jess and I laughed and I finally gave both of them a hug. They left and I'm by myself. Ok! You can do this. All you have to do is tell him what you want to do with him. He's here!

"Gabi, they told me to bring this up." Man, he has a hot voice. Focus Gabi!

"Yeah! Can you put it over there by my bed?" I asked him. He nodded and while he went to my bed I went to the door and closed and locked it. I made sure that the silent proof thing was still on and it was. After that I went over to the balcony locked it and silent proofed it. The blinds were already closed so after that I went over to the bed and patted the spot next to me.

"What's going on?" He nervously asked but sat down nonetheless.

"Well, Troy, since we're not together anymore I think we deserve to have one last magical moment." I said slowly. I really had to think about my words. He nodded slowly and started to remove his shirt. Then we laid down and finished the night away.

**

* * *

Ok done! Well, at least this chapter is done. I still have a couple more to do. More like 4 or 5 or 6 something like that. So from me too you I'm going to say bye. **


	12. New Home

What The 1

The Beginning

New Home

Gabriella's POV Midnight

I can't believe it's midnight already. I'm really going to miss everyone. Gabs focus on what needs to be done.

I got dressed and put my key's and cell phone on the bed. I picked up the amplifier and walked towards the balcony door. I did all of this silently of course. I couldn't let him wake up. Well, after what I did to him I don't think he'll be waking up for awhile.

I think I should give him a hundred dollars or something. Yeah! I guess he could use that much. I took a hundred dollars out of my wallet and put it on the bed. I went to the balcony and unlocked it and opened it. I picked up the amplifier and put it down on my balcony chair and gave Troy one last look. As I closed it I blew him a kiss. This will be the last time I'll ever see him. At least for awhile.

How do I get this down? I should have taken it outside and left it. Maybe I should just leave it here. I guess I'll just buy a new one. I walked closer out of the balcony and before I started to climb down I saw Shar and Jess down there. They were motioning me to throw it down. I really hope they catch it. I picked up the amplifier and dropped it down. To my great relief they catch it and I start my way down.

"I'm going to miss you two so much." I whispered. They both hugged me and I hugged them back.

"Are you sure this is what you need to do?" Shar whispered.

"Yeah!" I whispered back.

"Ok! We'll be waiting for your call." Jess whispered and I nodded. We hugged again and I picked up the amplifier and made the walk to my new home.

**

* * *

Sharpay's POV 8:00**

I can't believe she's really gone. Well, I can because I saw her leave but I can't help but not believe it. It's just going to be really hard to not see her anymore. I mean, we were practically sisters and not being able to see her again will be really hard for me. Jess and I have been up since she left hoping she made it and might throw us a bone and call. Maybe she'll call us. I know she'll call us on my birthday but that's a couple of months away. I'm going to be too worried.

"Shar, what are we going to do?" Jess asked me.

"I don't know. I really miss her. I know we can't tell them anything."

"Tell us what?" My mom asked from behind us making both of us jump so high we almost hit the ceiling.

"Um…" I started but got cut of by a screaming Troy. Actually the whole gang was screaming. So, maybe Troy told them all.

"Gabi's gone!" Troy screamed.

"What?" Her mom yelled.

"Gabi, not in her room." Jason screamed. I looked at Jess and she looked at me. We were asking each other the same question. Should we tell them? I finally nodded and she nodded after me. Gabi did tell us to throw them a bone.

"Um… Gabi left." I said silently. It's hard admitting these things.

"What?" My mom screamed at me making me jump.

"She left! This morning at midnight." I had tears streaming down my face. The look on each of there faces was deadly.

"You didn't try to stop her. You just let her leave." My dad screamed at me.

"I tried! Everything I tried didn't work. She was just to cut on leaving,"

"You could have waken us up. Then we would have a trail and can easily catch up. Now we can do nothing. Let's go!" Everybody was glaring at me but Jess and followed Mr. Montez out. Jess put her arm around me.

"It's Ok Shar. It's not your fault. There just really stressed."

"Jessica don't talk to her. We have to go file a missing peoples report because of her." Jess's dad scolded. She gave me an apologetic look and left. Now I'm alone. I'm alone! By best friends somewhere by herself. I don't know where she is. Everybody hates me now and my phone is ringing. Maybe it's one of them needing help with something. I looked at the number and it's not a number I know. I guess I can answer it, it won't kill me to answer a simple phone call.

(**Sharpay, **

Hello!

Sharpay hey it's me Gabi!

Gabi!

Yeah! And please tell me you didn't just ruin my appearance?

Nobodies here. They went out to file a missing person report.

Who's missing?

Gabi!

Ok! Ok! I'm just calling to know if you want to go shopping with me. I have $99,900 to spend and I need someone to go to the mall with.

Of course! It'll make me feel much better.

Will, helping me paint the house make you feel much better?

Yep, it just might help.

Cool, so, we'll meet at the mall, do a whole lot of shopping, and when we're done we'll paint my house.

I guess!

Ok then it's settled. To the mall then my house and then a painting mess.

Yeah, see you there.

Bye!

Bye!

I can't believe she just called. I just can't believe it. Well, I can and I'll just have to believe it. I have to leave them a note. That way, they won't worry about me running away or anything.

Ok, now let's see if I can get there without running in to anybody. Well, at least any of them.

I left the house and locked the door. I wonder why we were all at Gabi's house sleeping over. Shar don't worry about little things like that. Think about Gabi and how in a little bit you'll be seeing her. I started the long walk to the mall and finished the long walk by being jumped on.

"Sharpay!" A screaming Gabi yelled. I guess I got excited and hugged her to death.

"Gabs, everything is just so crazy now."

"I get that. I mean I'm not here anymore. I'm having a kid and knowing you, you might have everybody blaming it all on you."

"Hey, it was an accident."

"Yeah, well, we need to hurry on the shopping. I'm not going to be able to go out in public after twenty four hours."

"Pretty much means you're going to have problems with the birth."

"Well, not exactly. I'm going to see if I can talk to the doctor about it. I actually have an appointment to see him in ten minutes."

"Well, then, let's go." We linked arms and headed for the hospital. It took us approximately 8 minutes to get there and now we're sitting in the waiting room waiting.

"Gabriella!" the doctor said and we went into his office. "What can I do for you?" he asked her when we were situated in his office.

"Well, the thing is my parents aren't the type of parents that will be cool with the fact that I'm having a kid. They especially won't like the fact about who the father is because they never wanted me and the guy together. So, I kind of left at midnight and now they're filing a missing persons report out and I can't be out after twenty four hours. I won't be able to make it to the hospital to have the baby cause I'm all alone and I don't want them ever finding out." the doctor looked like he was in complete shock.

"Wow! What do you need me for?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"I don't know! Maybe you can give me personal doctor's names and maybe ask one to come over and maybe stay with me until I give birth or something. Maybe a nanny too." Gabi told him.

"Well, I know this doctor that has led a lot of women through birth and he's looking for a new start."

"Really can you give me his name or number?"

"Well, you're looking at him."

"Seriously, you want to do this?"

"I'm thirty five years old and need a fresher start."

"Thank you! Now about the nanny."

"Well, my wife is good with kids. She did take a course on babysitting and on how to be a proper nanny."

"Thank you so much! My address is 19992 blueberry road. You two can come by tomorrow."

"OK we'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye!" We left the room and headed to the mall. Gabi was none stop smiling. "So, where do you want to go first."

"Let's buy you a cell phone." She nodded and we walked all the way to Verizon's store. After looking around for thirty minutes we finally found her the perfect cell phone. The phone was a pink Chocolate. It was the perfect cell phone for her. She put it in the bag and we went to our next store Macys. First we went on to the pregnancy aisle and got her eighteen different outfits. After that we went to the baby aisle and bought forty pairs of clothing for a boy. Then we got the crib. We got ever essential item we needed there.

We got everything for the pregnancy and the baby but we didn't get her any clothes. So, we went to the teen aisle and bought her forty different pairs of clothing. We also bought her two different sets of swimming two pieces. We went to the clerk and bought all of that and the finale total was $556.56. We paid for all of it and then we left the store. We both had a bout a hundred bags each. You might be thinking, what about the crib? She bought that in a box and we have to put it together ourselves.

We had to go to one more store. Yep, the paint store. We got five big buckets of paint. We even got knew decorating things. Like tiles for the pool and Jacuzzi. By the time we were done shopping and finally at her house it was already twelve. We decided to order a pizza. We started the decoration by first cleaning the pool and Jacuzzi. We took out all the water. We took all the old tiles out and started to put in all of the new. When we were done with that the pizza delivery was knocking on the door.

I went to the door to open it and was scared to death when I saw…

**

* * *

Hey! I just love the cliffhanger things so I'm using one right now. Who is at the door? Is it anyone that would know who Gabriella is? Is it someone that knows she's missing? Is it anyone important in the story? Who's at the door? I really want to know. Don't you?**

Well, I have to go but I should at least answer one of those questions. So, I'm going to answer three of those questions. The person at the door knows who Gabi is and knows she's missing. That means the person at the door is really important in the story.

I'm feeling nice today so I'll give you three different possibilities. It's either one of the people that went to fill out the missing persons report, someone related to the gang, or a police man.

I'm feeling even nicer so I'll give you three different names from the three different possibilities. It could be either Gabi's mom, Jessica, or Troy. It could be Stella-Gabriella's cousin, Sabrina- Jessica's cousin, or one of Gabriella's moms sister. It could be officer Daniels, officer Scott, or officer dude.

I'm nice today so I'll even lower the list to three people. Jessica, Stella, or Officer Scott. Now let's see who's at the door. So, until I decide to let you guy's know who's at the door I'm going to go. Bye until I let you know Bye!


	13. Reunited

What The 1

The Beginning

Reunited

Sharpay's POV

Too Be Continued

I went to the door to open it and was scared to death when I saw…

… Stella Gabi's sister. (

"Sharpay what the heck are you doing here?" She said in a not so pleasant voice. I think they told her about Gabi's disappearing act. Great! Now I'm in for it. She'll tell everyone I was here.

"Um… visiting a friend." Lame I'm really Lame.

"You're visiting a friend when my little sister is missing. Out there somewhere all alone and it's all your fault. You know forget you." She said throwing the pizza and soda down and storming away. I picked up the pizza and the soda and brought it in. Gabi closed the door and locked it.

"Well, we're in trouble." Gabi said. "Stella knowing you were here will tell everyone. Then, they'll track down your behavior patterns and ask questions. They'll start figuring out that you're visiting me."

"Gabs, I'll try to throw them off."

"That won't work. They'll figure it out. They always do and they always will. It wouldn't surprise me if they were to show up right now." As she said that the door bell rang and we both jumped six feet in the air. I walked to the door and looked into the hole. If I thought seeing Stella was scary then seeing everybody else is even more scary. I looked at Gabi with fear in my eyes.

"It's them!" I whispered to her.

"Let them in. I have a plan." I nodded and slowly opened the door.

"Sharpay what the heck our you doing here?" My Mom screamed at me.

"She's here helping me with a surprise. It was going to be the best thing ever but now I can't give it to you guy's. Gosh do you guy's always have to ruin things." I looked at Gabi with the are you sure look. She just smiled at me.

"Gabi!" Everybody screamed.

"That's my name but I'd prefer you calling me Gabriella now. It's sounds much more mature." I just started laughing at that.

"Gabi is so mature now. Going out at midnight to fix something up for family telling me to lie for her. Real mature."

"Hey! I am to mature."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that."

"Fine, you're not getting your surprise."

"Oh well! I know that the surprise you wanted me to do is to help you with there surprise."

"Hey! How did you know that?" She said with a full smile on her face.

"Because I'm mature." After a said that I looked at the door and noticed how they all just kind of left. "OK! Bye!" I waved after them and watched them disappear. I closed and locked the door.

"So, now what?" I asked her.

"Now, I move. I'm going to move all my stuff beyond here. While I move my stuff you can stay here until I come back."

"You have a back up house?"

"Duh! Don't I always have a backup plan?"

"Yeah!"

"It's a better idea if one of us goes and moves stuff. That way if anybody sees one of us they'll just think I'm helping out a friend instead of moving places."

"Yeah, so where are you going to be?"

"I don't want to ruin surprises. But where I'm going to be is going to be the greatest surprise in the world history. If I go there I might not need a doctor or a nanny."

"So, basically, you know where the rest of our family is?"

"How do you do that?"

"I just take the way you say things and add a couple of words to it."

"Anyways I do know where they are. Don't be surprised if some of the guy's come here with me to help me out."

"Why were you here then?"

"Well, there was always a way they could find me and I needed them to find me in this house and not my real house. Just let me take these bags over there." I nodded and she picked up four bags and left the house. I closed the door after her and locked it. Now, all I have to do is wait.

Gabriella's POV

Gosh, I can't believe they found me this fast. It's just too fast. I know they found me because of pizza. Which I know is the worst idea ever. I knew Stella was a part time pizza deliverer.

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal my sister Vanessa. She dragged me in and closed and locked the door.

"Back so soon?" She said with a smile.

"Well, I needed a escape plan. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay there now that everyone knew I was there."

"Can you explain to me exactly what is going on?"

"Well, I kind of my a mistake and now my whole word is ruined."

"Yeah! See I couldn't really follow that."

"The parents made Troy break up with me and Troy and I made a mistake and now I'm having his kid. I went to a house to stay at but then Stella delivered pizza and brought the whole family there and now I need my lost sisters help really, really badly." She looked shocked.

"Wow! Haven't anybody told you about protection?" She screamed at me. That caused everyone to basically run down stairs.

"No!"

"What's going on?" Zac asked. Everyone starred at me.

"I…" I trailed on but was cut of by my cell phone.

(**Gabriella, **

Hello!

Hi Gabi, is my sister there?

Yeah!

Can I speak to her?

Yeah!

Cool! Give her the phone.

Nope!

What?

I'm sorry but this is my cool new phone and I need some way to keep myself from talking.

Let me guess they're trying to figure out the situation at hand.

How the heck do you do that?

Smart guess.

Here's your sister.

Sharpay!

Hey Ash!

So since Gabi is refusing to tell us how about you try?

Well, I know just about everything about this situation so I'll tell you.

Cool!

Well, it all started when she started to get sick. We told her to visit a doctor, she did, she found out what was wrong, but on the same day she found it all out Troy broke up with her. She couldn't handle the pain and at midnight left. Then called me so we can go shopping. We went back to the house she stayed in and ordered pizza. When the pizza came the deliverer was Stella. Stella told everyone I was here and everyone came down. She made an excuse and now they know where she's staying but I guess she knew where you guy's were and wanted to talk to you guy's.

That's a whole lot of stuff, but what's her sickness?

Troyities!

So, basically you're trying to tell me that she's pregnant?

How did you do that?

It's a family tradition.

Ah! Nice!

So, I'm guessing she wants us to allow her to stay here for a little while.

Yep! Please let her stay there? This way I know she's completely safe.

Of course she can stay here. Actually it's up to her sister.

Well, Vanessa is probably not going to like the idea of her baby sister having a kid.

Yeah! Vanessa's face right now could kill anybody.

Well, Gabi is her baby sister and she hates the fact that she got her self into this mess.

Yep! I love you sis!

I love ya too!

Well, Bye!

Bye!

Ashley gave me my phone back. "So, you're having Troy's baby?" Everybody looked at me shocked. I looked down and slowly nodded.

"Troy is dead!" Zac said madly.

"No!" I told him.

"Yes!" Vanessa said. "He's giving you the gift of life so he deserves the gift of death."

"HaHaHa! But don't touch him."

"Yeah because you're the one that touched him." Corbin said.

"Yeah and now your having a kid to prove it." Ryne finished.

"Jerks!" I mumbled under my breath. They just laughed.

"Guy's can you leave us alone. Gabi and I have a long talk ahead of us."

"Go ahead and scream."

"Gabi, I love you. Your pregnant! It's a big deal to find out your little sister is having a kid. Gab's I'm just scared for you. You put your self in a deadly situation. You're having a baby to raise. You're going to go through a lot of pain and now you have to deal with our parents. Do they even know?"

"No! I couldn't tell them."

"Does Troy know?" I shook my head and she continued, "Gabi! You're going to have to tell him. He's going to be a father and for that he deserves to know."

"I know! It's just he broke up with me."

"Is it that time already?"

"Yeah! Now I don't know what to do."

"Gabs, we'll think of something."

"I thought of it. I've been thinking about it for awhile now."

"OK tell me."

"I'm going to try to make it rich."

"Gabi making it rich is going to be a hard thing but I support you one hundred percent."

"Thanks!"

"No, Prob, as long as I'm made manager and god mother of the baby then we're cool."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You're my manager and the god mother."

"Now we're cool! First thing I want you to do is get all your stuff here. The guy's will help you."

"We will?" Zac said as everyone walked back in here.

"Yes!" I nodded and the guy's pouted.

"Hey, Lucas you get to see your little sister."

"Fine! Well, go!" now we're heading back to Shar. It's a short walk.

"Gabriella, Zac, Ryne, Chris, Corbin, Lucas." Well, we're dead.

"Um… Surprise." I said. Everyone looked at me weirdly. The guy's paled. "Yeah! My surprise included them."

"What is this surprise thing?"

"It was going to be a huge cake and the guy's were going to jump out of the top of it, but now I can't do that."

"Where are the girls?"

"I don't know I only know where the guy's are and that's because they're in front of me."

"Where are the girls?" My mom asked directed to the guy's. they turned around and pointed at the house the girls were in. I knew what I had to do I took off full speed towards the house and knocked on it. When Vanessa opened it I quickly got inside and closed it and locked it.

"Parents out there. Have the guy's. Need air!" there was a bang on the door and I jumped six feet in the air. When Vanessa opened the door she saw everyone out there.

"Um… Hi!" Vanessa said slowly.

"Ok, now that we have everyone here; we're going to talk business." My mom said.

"Yep, it seems like eleven of you like to play games. It just came to are mind that we haven't exactly heard Gabi break it off with Troy."

"Look what's that?" everyone looked up and I took off full speed towards the mall. I can easily loose them in the mall. After that I'll just walk to the airport. I'll go to either New York or LA. LA is probably better because it's easier to get killed there or to get famous there. I just need to plan my life better. I just need to plan everything just a little better.

**

* * *

OK this is probably a little confusing but just know she has to sisters. She has a sister that never agreed to the breaking up thing. Their parents found them so Gabi's planning an escape. She's flying to LA. The next chapter is going to be two months later. So yeah! Gabi's life is getting crazier by the second.**

Bye! Love you! Bye!


	14. Phone Calls

What The 1

The Beginning

Phone Call

Sharpay's POV Two Months Later

I do not understand how a thirteen year old girl can disappear like that. I know she needed to get away but disappearing for two months without calling me or answering my phone calls. I'm really worried about her. It's my birthday today and how can I concentrate on a party when my best friend is gone. See the thing is I don't even think she's in Albuquerque anymore. I know the last time she left she called me the next day. I think everyone just forgot about her but I can't she's too important.

It's my birthday and I should be excited and wondering what I'm getting and stuff but I can't. We started school again and I can't even concentrate. If it's not for my parents who talk to the principle I would be stuck in detention for the rest of my life.

All I want is a phone call. That's all I ever want. That would be the best present ever. Just a phone call and then maybe I can live my life again.

"Hey Shar! Happy birthday!" Jessica said while the whole gang came into my room. I just buried my head into my pillow.

"Oh come on! You can't still be tired." Ryan said.

"Leave me alone!" I muttered. I can't believe they're taking her completely out of there lives. Even Jessica who knows why Gabi's doing this.

"Shar, we can't do that. You're going to the mall with us." I groaned.

"Fine just leave me alone till whenever I decide to get up and then we'll get the shopping on."

"Cool! Wake up soon! Because the parents want to talk to us." I nod.

"We can't get to her without getting Gabi here." Jessica informed them.

"Yeah! Well that's a problem. She's nowhere to be found." Zeke informed.

"That's because she doesn't want to be found. But maybe a phone call will help Shar out." Taylor said.

"You guy's don't even know the half of it." I said.

"Well, since you obviously do why don't you explain it to us?" Jessica said frustrated. She knows a lot but it's like half of Gabi. I mean all she knows is that Gabi left and is having a baby. I know everything. Wait! That statement! She doesn't want to be found. I get it! She doesn't so she's either in LA or New York. Knowing her I'll put my money on LA. Well, now that I know where she is I need to know where she's living and somehow get over there. I know they still have the Gabi search going on.

I got it! Vanessa! Why didn't I think of this before? Vanessa is Gabi's big sister she must know where Gabi is. I quickly got up and basically ran out of this house even when the parents were calling me all I wanted to do is to find Gabi. I knocked on the house loudly until it opened.

"Sharpay! What do you want?" See Vanessa is mad. Really mad! Her sisters gone and Zac finally broke up with her.

"Gabi!"

"She's not here."

"I know but I know you know where she is."

"Fine come in." I came in and she closed the door and locked it. "I know where she is and she's safe."

"She's seriously safe! Does she know the search is in LA and New York right now?"

"Maybe not!"

"Can I call her?"

"Here's my phone it's better if you call using mine instead of yours because they track your calls. She's on speed dial two." I dialed two and call.

(**Gabriella, **

Vanessa!

No, Shar!

Shar!

Yeah!

I don't know a Shar.

Oh well who's this?

Rebecca!

Yeah well is Gabi there?

Yeah but it's really important if she has her rest.

I know I just really need to talk with her.

Fine! I'll ask her.

Sharpay?

Gabi! I just needed to here your voice again.

Shar!

I just miss you so much.

Shar!

You're my best friend and you can't keep doing this to me.

Shar!

Yeah!

You actually heard me.

I heard you the other times but I was just on a roll.

You're an idiot.

Thank you!

Well, Shar my nanny nurse person wants me off the phone. Tell Vanessa I love her oh yeah before I forget I want you to hire a hit man for me.

OK!

Cool! Then that person can hit Troy for me a million times without hurting him.

That's easy I can easily do that.

Ok! Now I must go and do stuff.

So how long until the birth?

Two months!

You're about to be a mom.

Yeah!

I'll make sure I drop hints to Troy.

Hey!

I mean he has to know why I'm hitting him.

Well, as long as you don't directly tell him.

Don't worry about me. I'm worried about you. Obviously you don't know yet but the search for you is in California more importantly in LA.

What?

Everybody forgot about it but I'm pretty sure everybody knows your in LA.

Great! Thanks for telling me about it.

No Prob! But it might be a good idea to call Ryan.

Why?

His birthday!

Oh it's his birthday I totally didn't know that. Tell him I'm sorry I forgot it's his birthday.

You're a big meany head.

Fine I'll call him.

That's cool and all but you're still a meany head.

What did I do?

Well, it's what you didn't do.

What did I not do?

Gabi I can totally feel you smirking.

Fine Happy birthday you loser.

Thank you. I'll take that even though you called me a loser.

Loser!

Well, your a bigger loser.

You're mean.

No you are!

No you are!

Well, since this fight can go on forever I know I should let you go. Call him!

But he's not Troy!

Yeah, he's my twin so you can call either him or Troy.

Can I call both of them?

Sure as long as you say happy birthday to Ryan or pass a message to him.

I'm going to talk to Troy then.

Whatever will get you to bed tonight will do.

OK! I'm going to tell him where I am and that I want him to come over so we can do stuff.

You are really having fun with this?

Yep! I really am.

You're unbelievable.

Yep! But I have to call Ryan or Troy so we have to go.

OK bye!

Love you too.

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I love you.

You better!

I do!

I'm sorry Shar but my heart belongs to Troy.

I give up! I'll talk to you later. Bye!

Bye!

I hung up and gave the phone to Vanessa smiling. "You get what ya want?"

"Yeah, I got my birthday present."

"Well, now you need to not only to keep me a secret but the phone call with Gabi a secret."

"Um… Gabi promised to call Ryan."

"Ok then, I want you to act away. Also I want you to pack a suitcase."

"Why?"

"In two months she's giving birth and I want to be there and I know you do too."

"Yeah, so what do I tell them?"

"Well, tell them You're so close to getting me to go back to them. Also tell them changing me is getting us Gabi."

"Great idea! I'll tell them I ran into you some where and I'm going to try and change you."

"Yep! Then we can take a trip down there and see her give birth to her baby boy."

"Do you know what she's going to name him?"

"Troy Junior Bolton." After she said that I laughed. Gabi is so original.

"Van I'll leave. We'll stay in contact and I'll make sure I tell them everything."

"Wow, what's exactly everything?"

"You know, I ran into you at the park and know you know where Gabi is. So, I have to win you over to get the info I need. If they want to help I'll say she'll figure stuff out if we all start hanging out with her."

"Perfect!"

"I know!"

"Now go! I'll call you later and tell me what happened."

"I will bye!"

"Bye!" She said and I left.

**

* * *

Done two more after this one. I'm skipping ahead for two more moths and it's so close for the birth. That's too much info so I'm going to go. Oh!**


	15. Visitation

What the 1

The Beginning

The Visit

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe I'm going through with this. What am I going through? I'm calling Ryan. I'm so freaking scared. I don't know what to expect. I mean I love Ryan like a brother but getting caught again wouldn't be such a great idea. I grabbed my cell and dialed his number.

(**Gabriella, **

Hello!

Hi!

Gabriella?

Ahhhhh! You remembered me.

Gabs I've missed you so much.

I miss you too.

Why did you decide to call today and can you please call Shar so she's a little bit better and less moppy?

Well, to answer both questions you have to hit Troy in the head.

Why?

Because he got me pregnant.

YOU'RE PREGNANT!

Yeah but I don't think everyone quite heard you. Now hit Troy and DON'T TELL HIM AYTHING!

Wow! You're not going to tell him?

I am going too! Just don't know how.

You have got to tell him. Just tell him the same way you told me.

Picture this, Troy can you hit yourself because you got me pregnant.

I guess but he deserves to know and thanks for telling me.

You're very welcome. I figured I'd tell all my best friends why I'm missing. I mean it wouldn't have been fair for just to tell two people and leave the rest in the blue.

So, when do you give birth?

Two months about five day's before Troy's birthday.

Wow! So, on Troy's birthday you're going to call Troy and tell him.

Great idea but NO!

Fine! Why did you call?

I wanted to inform you and I wanted to say happy birthday.

Thanks! You should really talk to Shar.

I did! She called me and then forced me to call you. Are you alone?

Nope! And everybody now knows where you are.

What?

Kidding! Loser!

I'm a loser? You're the loser and so is Shar.

Shar told me to tell you that you're still going to be considered the bigger loser.

You two are mean.

It's a twin thing but we do love you and we have to go.

Why?

Everyone just walked in.

Don't tell anyone anything.

I won't trust me.

Not even the fact that you were talking to me on the phone.

I won't!

Good! Now bye!

Bye!

I don't know why I told him that I just feel like I should let them know. I mean I trust them all and this is proving it. I love them all and I think I'll just call them on there birthday to tell them my secret.

**

* * *

September 12 **

This will be good. What will be good you ask. Calling Chad! I just know Chad will do or say something funny. He's just so cool like that. He'll try to make me feel better. I flipped my phone and dialed his number.

(Same just change Ryan to Chad)

Hello!

Hi!

Gabi?

Yeah dude hey!

So, what's up?

Well, I wanted you to know that I love you and happy birthday.

You're so nice.

I know! Are you alone?

No! Ryan and Sharpay are staring at me.

Ok! What I'm about to tell you is very confidential. OK?

Yeah!

The reason I'm here and not there is because I'm pregnant.

What?

I'm pregnant! You know having a baby.

WOW! I knew you and Troy were going at it but this is too much.

Yeah Yeah! Thanks!

I mean it in a good way.

Sure you do!

I do!

I'm sorry my heart belongs to Troy.

I don't want to marry you.

You said I do!

Yeah to the statement I said before.

About?

You and Troy and what you guy's do in bed.

You're so mean!

I know! Sharpay told me to tell you that until you give birth you will be the bigger meany head.

Tell Sharpay that she's the most meanest person ever.

She already knows that.

Now that four of you know I just have to tell five of you.

Four?

Jessica knows too!

She does?

Yeah! She and Shar were the first ones to know.

So, Shar had already known before her birthday?

Pretty much! Look I got to go but Call Vanessa and stick with Shar and you just might be able to get to me and be there for my birth. Tell Ryan that too.

WOW! You actually want me there?

Yeah! I want all my friends there but we're going to have problems with Kelsi.

Why?

If I'm going to tell everyone on there birthday then Kelsi will not know.

Well, then when are you giving birth.

Some time before Troy's birthday.

So, how's this going to work?

OK! I'm going to call Vanessa with a list of people to take with her.

Who's all going?

The whole gang minus Troy.

Why not?

Because Troy's the one that got me pregnant.

Yeah!

Because of that I will want to kill him.

Good point!

And because I'm not telling him.

And now point lost.

I can't tell him because he broke up with me and broke my heart.

Promise me that you will tell him?

I'll tell him someday.

Well, everyone just walked in so bye.

Bye! Oh and don't tell anyone my secret.

Which one?

The pregnancy one!

Aren't you going to tell everyone eventually?

Yeah! I told you, Shar, Ry, and Jess and I'm eventually going to tell Jas, Tay, and Zeke.

What about Kelsi?

Is she there?

Yeah sorry! Shar and Ry are glaring at me for it.

Well, I'm going to have you all make her go and I can tell her when you get here.

That's going to be really fun.

Hey! Are they still there?

Yep, and now wondering who I'm talking to.

Tell them that the hottest girl in school is calling you to wish you a happy birthday.

Somebody's full of herself.

Hey Troy did go all the way with me. So I must be hot.

Yeah because you think Troy is just the hottest thing alive.

They're still there?

Yep!

You're a but head. Give the phone to Shar?

Sup!

Tell Chad he's a but head and give the phone to Ry.

Sup!

Give the phone back to Chad and tell him he's a but head.

That is so mean!

Yep! I'll stop being mean to you if you stop giving them the tiny hints.

Fine!

Cool now hit Troy in the back of the head and I'll really love you.

That is so much fun. I really enjoy hitting him the back of the head.

Then do it again.

He's fuming at me and now he's trying to get the phone.

Don't let him.

Who's this?

Somebody you don't know. Give the phone back to Chad.

Gabi?

No!!!

It is you.

I got to go tell Chad I said bye.

Not good! Not good at all! My fault really! I should have left right when he said they were there. I can't do much running or walking anymore. I so hope they don't come out here. Cause one look and I am dead. Then Troy will be dead. They'll know it's his.

**

* * *

September 20 **

It's time to take a risk. I have to call Jess. I just have too. It'll be too mean to not call her. So yeah I'm calling her.

(Same)

Hello!

Sup!

Hey!

Is everyone there?

Yeah!

Don't say my name, don't say anything that can lead to me and Happy birthday!

Ahhhhh thanks!

You're very welcome!

Well, is that all you wanted?

No, I also want you to know that in a month or so you can come down and see my birth.

OK!

Bye!

Bye!

That was the shortest call ever. It was because she already knew a lot and because of the parents. I bet they're tracking their calls now.

**

* * *

October 15 **

Here we go again! No they didn't find me. Nah! At least they haven't yet. I'm not so sure this hiding thing is doing so well. They are going to find me soon. Jason! Calling Jason is going to be an interesting case. That is the exact thing I'm doing right now. Calling Jas!

(Same)

Hello!

Before you say anything is anyone there with you?

Yeah!

Who?

Shar, Ry, Jess, and Chad.

Cool! So we can talk and I can tell you everything.

Cool! Now what's up?

OK! Four things, I'm pregnant, Happy birthday, I want you too be here while I'm giving birth, and I love you.

Wow say what?

I'm pregnant and I want you there to see me give birth.

What about the birthday?

Happy Birthday you idiot!

And you love me?

Yes! I just love the idiot that got me pregnant more.

Umm… look we got to go.

Why?

Just trust me on this one.

OK! Bye!

Bye!

That was weird! Why did he just do that to me? The parents might have been there. That would make a lot of sense.

**

* * *

October 21 **

Here we go again. At least this call will be with a smart person. She'll probably use the whole scientific method to explain this as impossible.

(Same)

Hello!

Sup!

Umm… Hi Brittany!

Hi!

So, Why are you calling?

Just want to say happy birthday, I'm having a baby, you can come see the birth, and I love you.

Ahhhhh! You're so sweet! Thank you!

You guy's are so weird.

Is that all you wanted to say.

I also wanted to tell you that you're responsible in dragging Kelsi here and leave the parents and Troy behind. Don't tell her anything because I want to tell her.

Will do!

Bye!

Bye Brittany!

I'm Brittany now! That's weird! I guess they explained the calls now as me being Brittany.

**

* * *

November 11 **

Zeke my favorite chef! I have to call him now.

(Same)

Hello!

Hi it's Brittany again!

It's just me, Jas, Chad, Tay, Shar, Ry, Jess, and Kels.

In that case I love you.

I love you too!

Do you already know?

No!

Good! I'm pregnant and Happy Birthday.

Thank you!

Now, I hate to ask you this but can you make me a cake?

Sure! I'll make you the best cake ever.

Good! Now it's going to have cherries, apples, and peaches in side.

OK!

Then there will be chocolate sauce, whip cream, sour cream, cake frosting, and pizza sause on top.

PIZZA SAUCE!

Yeah! It can be a mix between pizza and cake. Ooh put chilly on it.

CHILLY!

Yes! And then you can let Shar do a taste test for me.

She's not the one having the baby.

Kelsi there?

Yeah sorry about that.

Put her on!

Hello!

Hi I'm Brittany and I'm having a baby.

WOW! Has anybody told you that you suck at this.

At what?

Lying!

Fine! The thing is I'm pregnant with Troy's kid and the original plan was to have somebody kidnap you and take you here and tell you then but I guess that's not going to work.

Nope! So, what are you naming it?

Troy!

I know who got you pregnant but what are you naming the kid?

No, I'm naming the kid Troy.

Ahhhhh! You really love him!

Yeah I do!

Well, I think we should go Brittany. It was nice talking to you.

OK bye!

Bye!

Ok now that everyone knows I can rest.

**

* * *

November 22 **

Wow! Any day now! Vanessa and them are on their way. They left a couple of hours ago and should be here any minute now.

"Hey, Gabi!" That would be my sister. This is not good! I think my water broke.

"My water just broke." I screamed out followed by fainting guy's and screaming girls. "Get the doctor!" I screamed out and the doctor ran in here followed by the nurse.

**

* * *

Gabi's going into birth! This should be really good. So, yeah bye! I have to write or type the finale chapter. I mean it looks like Troy never found out. So is she going to ever tell him. Find out next time! **


	16. Troy Junior Bolton

What The1

The Beginning

Troy Junior Bolton

Last Time

"My water just broke." I screamed out followed by fainting guy's and screaming girls. "Get the doctor!" I screamed out and the doctor ran in here followed by the nurse.

**

* * *

Nobodies POV**

The doctor and nurse ran in! They helped Gabriella onto the roller and rolled her out of the room to another room.

Taylor's POV

When they rolled her out of the room we finally stopped screaming. The guy's were still on the ground. They fainted really good.

"Oh my God! She's giving birth."

"I know I'm going to be an Aunt."

**

* * *

Three Hours Later**

The nurse came out smiling. "I want you all to know that she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy."

"I'm an aunt!"

"Yes! Now you guy's can come see her. I'll deal with these boy's." We went into her room and She was holding thee most beautiful baby boy ever. We did are awing and oohing. Then she softly started singing.

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I had no idea she could sing. I also had no idea what the song was.

**

* * *

Three Months later Gabriella's POV**

I didn't know having a baby was so much work. He takes after Troy and that's not cool. There was a knock at the door and I jumped three feet in the air. I went to answer the door and was surprised when I saw…

**

* * *

To Be Continued**

HaHaHa! The end! I had to really rush through this one and it's really short but I'm making a whole new story to make up for it. It's going to be called What The 2: Found but Never Caught!

Reminder I don't own any of the songs or the characters but Jessica and the plot line is mine. That's all!


End file.
